


Star Wars - Episode IX: The Fate of the Force

by OccasionallyCreative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Happy Ending, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, No Smut, Possession, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Screenplay/Script Format, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Stormtrooper Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/pseuds/OccasionallyCreative
Summary: It is a dark time for the Resistance.Their general, Leia Organa, is gone and the galaxy mourns. But the war continues, and The Resistance makes their base on the jungle moon Ajan Kloss, awaiting the next attack from the First Order.Keen to exploit the Resistance’s loss, the Supreme Leader has sent his Knights of Ren to the planet Dantooine to eliminate the very last of the Resistance support that still thrives…============================================================================OR: A full-length screenplay fixing every issue I had with TRoS, because bitch, Star Wars is ours now.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 62
Kudos: 49





	1. Act 1: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship ended with Star Wars, Reylo and Baby Yoda are my friends now

**FADE IN:**

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE IX**

**THE FATE OF THE FORCE**

_It is a dark time for the Resistance.  
_ _Their general, Leia Organa, is gone  
_ _and the galaxy mourns._

 _But the war continues, and The Resistance makes  
t_ _heir base on the jungle moon Ajan  
_ _Kloss, awaiting the next attack  
_ _from the First Order._

 _Keen to exploit the Resistance’s loss,  
_ _the Supreme Leader has sent his  
_ _Knights of Ren to the planet  
_ _Dantooine to eliminate the very  
_ _last of the Resistance support  
_ _that still thrives…_

**PAN DOWN:**

**EXT. GALAXY - PLANET DANTOOINE**

An expanse of stars in the far reaches of space. We look upon the planet DANTOOINE. Tucked away in the Outer Rim, it has a green and lush surface.

TIE FIGHTERS approach the planet.

**EXT. DANTOOINE - REBEL BASE RUINS - NIGHT**

Thick smoke, screams and the chaos of a battle. The First Order decimates a Resistance cell.

TIE fighters fill the sky with blaster shots.

Heroes fall to the faceless Stormtroopers.

From the sky, descends the PERSONAL SHIP of the SUPREME LEADER. It is an Upsilon-class COMMAND SHUTTLE.

The command shuttle is sleek black with a strip of black as its window. A terrifying presence.

It lands with a low THUD that reverberates across the forest floor.

The ship’s ramp opens with a HISS of STEAM.

Six figures walk down the ramp into the battlefield. They are cloaked in black and wearing their masks, their weapons ready.

They are the KNIGHTS OF REN. Imposing. Death walking.

RESISTANCE SOLDIER (O.S.)   
They’re here!

Blaster bolts are fired upon them.

The Knights move in sync, ploughing through their opponents. They use their weapons, brute strength and the Force.

One rebel RUNS FORWARD, blaster rifle aimed.

JADA REN Force chokes them, throwing them to the ground. Killing without thought.

The other Knights of Ren scan the landscape for other enemies, potential threats. They’re hunting.

RESISTANCE SOLDIER  
Fall back! Fall back!

The rebels SCRAMBLE.

A Stormtrooper approaches Jada.

STORMTROOPER  
Jada Ren. We’ve found him.

Jada Ren tilts her head.

JADA REN  
You know what to do.

**EXT. DANTOOINE - NARROW STREET - NIGHT**

A quiet street. The chaos of the main battle is far off in the distance. This street has already been cleared of people. Save one.

This FIGURE, hooded and masked, waits in the shadows. Dressed in black and armed with a blaster pistol. We don’t know their face yet, but we know this is a MAN, the “him” mentioned.

The man inches forward. Is it safe? No.

Two STORMTROOPERS enter the street. The man doubles back.

STORMTROOPER  
We’ve scanned this street already.

STORMTROOPER 2  
C’mon, let’s scan the next. We’ll find him.

They pass by.

The man waits until he’s sure they’re gone - then he moves.

He hurries towards a STORE.

**INT. SHOP - DANTOOINE - NIGHT**

This store is an antiques store, selling goods deemed ‘illicit’ under First Order rule.

The owner is an ITHORIAN and he knows the score.

ITHORIAN  
(in own language; subtitled)  
I have a permit to sell these items.

But the man isn’t interested in buying. He drops a single coin on the counter. The Ithorian recognises it.

ITHORIAN  
(switching to Basic)  
One moment, sir.

Picking up the coin, he passes it underneath a scanner. It reveals the logo of the RESISTANCE.

The Ithorian sticks with speaking Basic, now he’s with (who he thinks is) an ally.

ITHORIAN  
What you need is in the back.

**INT. SHOP - BACKROOM - DANTOOINE - CONTINUOUS**

The backroom contains treasures of the Jedi and the Rebellion, informing us how loyal this Ithorian is to the cause.

The Ithorian pulls back a rug to reveal a wooden trapdoor.

He opens it as the man enters.

The trapdoor reveals a deep stone staircase descending into darkness.

ITHORIAN  
May the Force be with you.

The man walks down the steps.

When he is far enough down, the Ithorian shuts and locks the trapdoor.

**INT. TUNNEL - DANTOOINE - NIGHT**

The man uses a torch to light his way. He sweeps the corridor, constantly searching for any ambush, any threat.

We hear the very distant WHISTLE overhead of TIE FIGHTERS, blasting Datooine’s surface. Dust trickles from the tunnel’s ceiling.

The man continues on for a while until he finds what he came for. He looks up.

It’s a second trapdoor.

The man pockets his torch and pushes at the trapdoor.

It OPENS.

**INT. HIDEOUT - DANTOOINE - NIGHT**

A family used to live here. For months, it seems. There’s old trinkets, souvenirs, toys scattered everywhere. The beds are still unmade. The last person to stay here left in a rush.

The man climbs through the trapdoor into the centre of the hideout. Closes it.

He immediately begins to search.

In books, under blankets and mattresses.

His search yields nothing. Until --

He finds a MAP, used as a bookmark in an old book. The map shows the mountains of Pasaana. The man has what he needs.

But -- on a chair, he sees a STORMTROOPER DOLL.

The man picks it up. Holds it tight. Affected. 

He removes his MASK - it’s KYLO REN!

**INT. LEIA’S TOMB - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

LEIA ORGANA, our Princess, our General, lies in state.

Her coffin is glass and stone. The engravings are those of Alderaanian culture and history. Blue starflowers surround it.

The RESISTANCE, pilots and soldiers and commanders all, gather outside her tomb.

Inside the tomb are CHEWBACCA, FINN, ROSE, POE and REY.

In the two years since the Battle of Crait, they have all changed in small, but crucial ways.

Poe is wiser, more careful. Finn knows his place in the Resistance, has found his family. Rose is confident, taking less of a backseat role. 

Rey... She has her family, but the loss of Leia has thrown a truth into sharp relief: there’s a piece missing.

They each hold a lit candle in their hands for Leia. 

Except for Chewbacca. He holds her SILVER NECKLACE (from the medal ceremony from A New Hope).

The Resistance SINGS for their general. It’s a traditional Alderaanian lullaby.

ALL  
 _Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember._  
 _When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember_  
 _Those you have loved but are gone_  
 _Those who kept you so safe and warm_  
 _The mirrorbright moon lets you see_  
 _Those who have ceased to be_  
 _Mirrorbright shines the moon, as fires die to their embers_  
 _Those you loved are with you still—_  
 _The moon will help you remember..._

Chewbacca steps forward and lays Leia’s necklace among the flowers.

He is the first to leave the tomb.

Poe follows. Poe’s eyes are red from crying. 

The loss is unbearable for the Resistance, but the war sadly continues. When they fight, they fight for Leia.

ROSE  
Rey?

REY  
Go, I’ll be fine.

Rose links her hand with Finn’s. They leave together.

**EXT. LEIA'S TOMB - AJAN KLOSS - CONTINUOUS**

Finn glances back at Rey.

ROSE  
What’s wrong?

FINN  
I’m not sure.

They go back to the base.

**INT. LEIA'S TOMB - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

Rey is unable to tear her eyes away from the coffin.

From Leia’s peaceful face, the carvings on the stone.

Rey looks increasingly lost, listless. Isolated and alone.

A tear rolls down her cheek. She immediately wipes it away.

This moment alone gives her time to grieve, but it allows Rey to feel the veracity of the loss and that’s what she can’t bear.

REY  
Control it.

Then.

The low hum at the back of her head.

The faint sound of Kylo Ren’s Force signature.

The FORCE BOND.

It’s still there and it’s open, bright and buzzing.

Kylo stands behind Rey. He looks exhausted.

They stare at each other. However long it is between their connections, seeing each other always leaves them breathless.

KYLO  
Where are you?

REY  
( _soft; relieved; hurt_ )  
...Ben.

Kylo knows exactly where Rey is. The pain -- he can’t bear it.

KYLO  
My name is Kylo Ren.

REY  
I can feel you. I feel you in the Force, Ben. You’re everywhere. It’s like you -  
( _it’s futile_ )  
Tell me where you are. I’ll help you.

KYLO  
My name - is Kylo Ren.

He disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the description, this is a full-length screenplay. It's been in the works since, like... two days after I saw TRoS 😂 But I'm not posting it all at once as, well... it's 144 pages in the Final Draft doc I've got. I've tried to format it on AO3 to look as close to a script as the real thing, but at the end, I'll post a link to a PDF version for anyone who wants it.
> 
> This is already written, so it'll be updated daily (or at least, every other day).
> 
> Please leave a comment below, even if it's just an emoji! Every comment is dearly, dearly appreciated.


	2. Act 1: Part 2

**INT. HIDEOUT - DANTOOINE - NIGHT**

Kylo is shaken by the encounter with Rey.

But there’s no time to think about it - BLASTER FIRE! Coming from the distance, and sounds of RUNNING FOOTSTEPS through the tunnel.

Kylo pulls open the trapdoor, dropping through the hole.

**INT. TUNNEL - DANTOOINE - NIGHT**

He comes face to face with a squad of STORMTROOPERS.

They have BLASTERS RAISED, set to KILL.

Kylo reaches for his blaster pistol.

STORMTROOPER COMMANDER  
Open fire.

To hell with that for a plan then. Kylo grabs his saber, igniting it. He comes to grips with it - he hasn’t used it in a while. He spins the blade as he turns, using it to dodge blaster fire from the troops. But Kylo is rusty - a BLASTER BOLT wounds his shoulder!

Kylo glares. He FORCE GRABS the unlucky stormtrooper who fired the bolt. DRAGS HIM CLOSER. He stabs the trooper with his saber.

Drops the trooper to the floor.

KYLO  
Anyone else?

The stormtroopers resume fire.

Kylo swings into action, fighting back. He uses brute force and his saber to cut down the Stormtroopers. 

Even though his wound slows him, the Stormtroopers are all defeated. Kylo runs up the stairs into the shop.

**INT. SHOP - BACKROOM - DANTOOINE - NIGHT**

The Ithorian lies dead among his treasures, which have been smashed by blaster fire.

Kylo puts back on his mask and pulls up his hood.

He runs out of the shop, into the night.

**INT. RESISTANCE BASE - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

Despite new allies, the Resistance is still on the run from the First Order.

They use a mix of old and new equipment, and their HQ is a tent made of tarpaulin. Far from sophisticated, but it has to do. 

BB-8 is rolling through the crowd, stops to watch something.

The “something” is A HOLOGRAM of SUPREME LEADER ARMITAGE HUX.

Poe, Finn and Rose watch it too.

HUX  
Kylo Ren is a traitor to the First Order. In his hands, the galaxy came to the brink of chaos. But with I as your Supreme Leader, the First Order shall bring peace to the galaxy and all those who remain sympathetic to the Resistance will be crushed --

Poe switches it off.

POE  
Okay, that’s enough of that.

FINN  
Why are you showing us this?

POE  
We’ve received new intel, from our friend in the engine rooms of the First Order.

ROSE  
A spy?

POE  
We can’t be sure of the source, but they’re high ranking and they’re willing to talk.

FINN  
So this is good news, right?

ROSE  
They’ve given us a name?

POE  
Yes. No. What we have been given is a message.

FINN  
That’s good!

POE  
It’s encoded.

FINN  
What?

ROSE  
Can’t we hack into it? Me and the other engineers, we could have a go at it.

POE  
No, no -- no. This coding, it’s made up of multiple languages, combined into one. Including languages that we don’t even have on our systems. We need a droidsmith.

ROSE  
(realising)  
Oh.

POE  
I have a contact, on Kijimi, they’ll take us to someone who can help.

POE  
All we need now... is a droid.

Poe, Finn and Rose turn their heads.

Behind them is C-3PO. Charmingly getting in the way, as per usual.

C-3PO  
Oh, excuse me, yes of course...  
(he’s being watched)  
General Dameron!

POE  
Hi, Threepio.

C-3PO doesn’t know what they’re thinking, but he also doesn’t like whatever it is his superiors are thinking.

C-3PO  
I think I had best perhaps check on Miss Rey.

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - CLEARING - DAY**

The large clearing makes for a temporary HANGAR.

Poe is already on board the MILLENNIUM FALCON. Rose is checking everything’s ready for take-off with BB-8’s help. C-3PO is miserable.

R2-D2 WHEELS UP to him. BEEPS ENCOURAGINGLY.

C-3PO  
Oh, that’s easy for you to say R2! You’re not the one getting his wires fiddled with.  
(Artoo beeps some more)  
Don’t tease me such. A droid’s memory is nothing to laugh about, you know.

FINN  
Threepio, we’re going.

C-3PO  
Oh dear. Artoo. If I don’t make it back - you know what I mean - then let me say... You are the best friend a droid like myself could have.  
(Artoo beeps sadly)  
The same to you too.

C-3PO goes up the ramp. Artoo watches him go.

ROSE  
Don’t worry, Artoo. We’ll bring him back.

Rose enters the Falcon.

The RAMP CLOSES, and the SHIP TAKES OFF.

**INT. THE MILLENNIUM FALCON - GALAXY AT LIGHTSPEED - DAY**

The Falcon is travelling at LIGHTSPEED. Blue stars racing by, stretched into infinity.

Poe is in the pilot’s seat. Rose is co-pilot. Finn enters.

POE  
How’s Threepio?

FINN  
Moaning.

POE  
Rose?

ROSE  
I’m fine, stop asking.

POE  
I’m keeping on top of things. Watch out, Kijimi’s close.

Poe FLICKS SWITCHES. The Falcon drops out of lightspeed.

**EXT. GALAXY/INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - DAY**

From behind the glass of the Falcon’s cockpit, we look down on the planet Kijimi. It’s a swirl of darkness and ice.

Rose and Finn share a look.

ROSE  
Who’s this contact we’re meeting?

POE  
Zorii. Zorii Bliss.

ROSE  
Sounds like a girl’s name.

POE  
She’s an old acquaintance from my pre-Resistance days.

FINN  
There was a time when you weren’t Resistance?

POE  
Well, we did used to have a Republic.

**EXT. KIJIMI - ANCIENT VILLAGE - NIGHT**

Kijimi’s surface is that of stone. The village is ancient, the sort of odd-shaped place you’d find in a medieval fairy tale. Snow falls thick and fast.

Finn, Rose and C-3PO and BB-8 wait under cover of darkness. 

While they wait, Finn adjusts Rose’s coat, pulling up her hood - the manner of a concerned husband to a wife. Rose thinks it’s silly, but lets him do it.

ROSE  
15 minutes, right? That’s how long Poe said.

FINN  
We’ll be okay.

C-3PO  
That’s what you think! You’re not having your wires pushed and pulled - oh!

ROSE  
Threepio, quiet!

C-3PO  
I have never been quite so miserable in my entire lifespan.

Finn takes out his blaster pistol.

FINN  
Troopers. Fall back.

They sink further back into the shadows as a squad of STORMTROOPERS walks past. They head up a flight of shallow stairs and round a corner.

ROSE  
Threepio, you’re going to get us killed. You’ll be fine.

C-3PO  
Don’t I have the right to be concerned? My wires have been messed around enough --

Rose agrees with C-3PO, but the noise he’s making _isn’t helping_.

ZORII (O.S.)  
If I was a trooper, your droid would’ve got you killed thirty seconds ago.

Finn and Rose and C-3PO turn.

Leaning against a wall is ZORII BLISS (30s, female). She wears a helmet, a dark-coloured catsuit and has a blaster on both hips. Cool, calm, collected.

Definitely neither Republic nor Resistance.

Rose is thinking similar as Finn - how exactly does Poe know this woman? Do they want to know?

FINN  
Where’s Poe?

ZORII  
I sent him on ahead. Came to get you. Your droid made it easy.

Finn and Rose glare at C-3PO.

C-3PO  
I am not programmed for espionage.

ZORII  
Come with me. Maybe Babu will fit your droid with a mute button.

C-3PO  
Really!

Finn, Rose and C-3PO follow Zorii.

**INT. DROID SHOP - KIJIMI - NIGHT**

This is a backstreet droidsmith. Wires and junk everywhere. Old droids taken apart and then left to rust. The whole shop itself seems made of scrap.

Poe already waits in the shop.

Finn, Rose and C-3PO enter.

Zorii is the last to enter. She shuts the door behind her.

C-3PO  
(seeing the old droids)  
Oh my!

ZORII  
Babu?

BABU FRIK pops up from a PILE OF WIRES. He is a TINY ALIEN that lives among the wires and junk of his shop. They are him, he is them. He is joyful and wields a soldering iron.

(Babu Frik speaks in an unknown language and is never subtitled. His words may be frightening, but he’s still adorable.)

(NB: From this point, unless noted, all dialogue in italics is in an alien language and not subtitled.)

BABU FRIK  
 _Welcome!_  
(in his own language)  
Droid, which droid am I cracking open today?

ZORII  
Just a protocol droid this time, Babu.

BABU FRIK  
 _Bah! Simple mechanics, simple._

C-3PO  
Are we sure this is a good idea?

POE  
We need to get an encoded message translated. We’ve uploaded it to this droid, but we can’t break the coding.

ZORII  
You hear that, Babu?

BABU FRIK  
 _Sit him down, I will have the message for you as soon as you can blink!_

FINN  
Threepio.

C-3PO sits. The chair is an old pilot’s chair fetched from some scrapheap.

C-3PO  
I do not wish to complain, of course, but why can’t it be Artoo who does this sort of thing?

BB-8 WHISTLES like a gossiping aunt who’s just heard something scandalous.

ROSE  
You’ll be okay, Threepio. Babu knows what he’s doing.

BABU FRIK  
 _First in my class!_

ROSE  
This will help the Resistance. And we will do everything in our power to bring you back.

C-3PO  
Oh... Very well then. Might I be permitted to take one last look at you all? Before I go?

FINN  
You won’t --

ROSE  
Of course, you can.

Babu Frik plugs C-3PO in.

C-3PO looks at Finn, Rose and Poe in turn.

C-3PO  
My friends. If I do anything after the procedure...

ROSE  
We won’t hold it against you.

C-3PO leans back in the chair. Babu Frik gets to work. He SWITCHES OFF C-3PO.

C-3PO’s golden eyes go DIM.

FINN  
How long will it be?

BABU FRIK  
 _As long as it takes!_

ZORII  
It’ll be a while. I’ll go and keep watch. You three, stay here.

**EXT. ROOFTOP - KIJIMI - NIGHT**

Zorii sits on a snow-covered roof with her blaster ready. Watching the sky and the streets. Her dark outfit means she blends into the evening.

POE  
Room for one more?

ZORII  
I told you to stay with the droid.

Their dynamic is not romantic, but it’s more intimate than just friendship. For a while, back in the day, both would’ve died for the other.

POE  
You know me, disobedient to a fault.

ZORII  
Get down. Stormtroopers.

Poe settles in beside her. The two of them hide from the passing troopers.

Distantly, we hear Babu laughing.

POE  
He’s, uh, a special kind of droidsmith.

ZORII  
Best in his class. I wouldn’t lead you down the wrong path, Poe. Not that it’s easy to fool you.

POE  
You found a way.

ZORII  
I think it was the other way around, Undercover.

That’s an old nickname. And there’s envy in it.

POE  
I was surprised to find out you’re still here. When I got back in contact, I expected --

ZORII  
So did I.

POE  
What stopped you?

ZORII  
The money, my passage off-world. I had it all arranged. The first of the night raids cancelled those plans.

Below, a SQUAD of SNOWTROOPERS MARCHES PAST. Carrying blasters. FIRST ORDER OFFICERS follow.

The snow SWIRLS AROUND Poe and Zorii.

POE  
I’m sorry.

Zorii takes off her helmet. She’s pretty, with her long hair pulled into a bun. She has a scar on her cheek. Poe knows where the scar comes from. He wants to help.

POE  
Look... I was planning on using it elsewhere, but, if it helps.

He reaches into his pocket. Brings out a DATA CHIP. It has the FIRST ORDER insignia engraved onto it.

POE  
This’ll get you past any barricade, into any port --

Zorii shows Poe her own chip. Identical to his.

ZORII  
Beat you to it, Undercover.

POE  
What about those cancelled plans?

ZORII  
I didn’t say I gave up. Come on, let’s see how your droid’s doing.

Zorii puts back on her helmet. Stands up. Poe studies the chip in his hand.

He follows Zorii inside.

**INT. DROID SHOP - KIJIMI - NIGHT**

Babu Frik babbles happily as he works on C-3PO.

Finn and Rose are waiting, watching.

ROSE  
I think this guy knows what he’s doing.

Poe and Zorii enter from the cold.

ZORII  
How’s the droid holding up?

BABU FRIK  
 _He is complete!_  
(in English)  
Hey, hey! 

C-3PO RESTARTS. His eyes are BRIGHT RED.

C-3PO  
The rebels! The rebel scum must be destroyed! All will bow to the might of the First --

Babu Frik quickly disconnects a wire from C-3PO. 

BABU FRIK  
 _Sorry, missed a wire._

C-3PO’s eyes TURN GOLD. Back to normal.

C-3PO  
That went easier than expected. Didn’t it, Master Finn?

FINN  
Do you think he knows? I don’t think he knows.

ROSE  
Don’t you dare.  
(to Threepio)  
Can you get past the coding, Threepio?

C-3PO  
It’s a combination of multiple languages, designed to confuse, but if I parse through them --  
(robotically)  
For the attention of all Resistance command. Ombakand sector, the Middian system. Pasaana. The Outlands. As soon as possible.

POE  
(with relief)  
Good job, Threepio.

Suddenly: the WHISTLE-SCREAM that makes everyone’s stomach drop. The TIE fighters. The FIRST ORDER.

FINN  
Time to go.

BABU FRIK  
Have fun!

Finn grabs Rose’s hand. Poe and Zorii and C-3PO follow them up the stairs.

BB-8 stops at the base of the steps. He SHOOTS OUT a wire -- SWINGS UP to the door. Rolls outside.

**EXT. KIJIMI - ANCIENT VILLAGE - NIGHT**

The Millennium Falcon is a short distance away. Finn and Rose and C-3PO head quickly down the stone steps towards it.

A TIE fighter SWOOPS DOWN OVERHEAD, SHOOTING the buildings! An EXPLOSION OF STONE!

They’re trapped.

From behind, SNOWTROOPERS march towards them.

C-3PO  
This never would have happened if people listened to me!

ZORII  
This way!

Zorii leads the group LEFT, underneath the shelter of market stalls.

**EXT. KIJIMI - ANCIENT VILLAGE - MARKETPLACE - NIGHT**

SHOTS from the TIE fighters DEMOLISH the marketplace.

The Snowtroopers BLAST their way through the debris and rubble.

Finn grips Rose’s hand tighter. The group KEEPS RUNNING.

ZORII  
Down here!

Zorii turns right. Poe, Finn and Rose and C-3PO and BB-8 crowd into a NARROW STAIRWAY, long and sloping. They keep close to the shadows.

The Snowtroopers are scanning the empty, rubble-strewn marketplace.

One SNOWTROOPER passes achingly close to the stairway.

SNOWTROOPER  
(into comms unit)  
Command.

We’ve lost visual on the fugitives. We HEAR a MUFFLED COMMAND ordering the squad back to base.

The Snowtroopers draw back.

ZORII  
These stairs will take you to the outskirts. From there, you can get back to your ship. I’ll draw the fire.

Zorii goes to leave.

But Poe TAKES HER HAND.

POE  
Wait. Come with us.

ZORII  
I’ll be fine.

POE  
The First Order will decimate this place. Come with us.

ZORII  
You’re too sweet, Undercover.

POE  
Come on.

FINN  
Poe, we have to go!

ZORII  
You underestimated me before, Undercover. Don’t do me that disservice again.

POE  
Are you sure?

ZORII  
Hell no. Half the fun.

She runs out into the marketplace.

SNOWTROOPER  
We have visual! Fire!

Poe clenches his fist, closing his eyes. Does he infect people with this taste for recklessness? He can’t help but think of Holdo, and also what Finn and Rose did for him.

Rose touches Poe’s arm.

ROSE  
Poe. We have to go.

POE  
(nods)  
Let’s go.

He runs down the steps after Rose.

**EXT. KIJIMI - MILLENNIUM FALCON - NIGHT**

Rose and Poe run towards the Falcon’s ramp. Finn is waiting for them, takes Rose's hand. 

TIE fighters FILL THE AIR over the village.

Poe stops, looking back.

FINN  
Poe! Come on!

Poe runs up the ramp, into the Falcon.

Finn closes it.

SNOWTROOPERS arrive. 

The Falcon LIFTS INTO THE AIR.

The Snowtroopers try to shoot at it, but -- IT’S GONE.

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - REY’S HUT - DAY**

Rey is sat cross-legged outside her hut. She overlooks the greenery of Ajan Kloss. She MEDITATES. For the first time, she looks focused. She hears the WILDLIFE of Ajan Kloss as if it’s within her. Feels the WIND.

Peace and serenity.

In front of her are the Jedi texts, lying open on the ground.

REY  
Be with me.

She’s calling to someone... but no response.

REY (CONT'D)   
Be with me... Please...  
(she’s going to have to say his name)  
Ben. Please.

The wind INCREASES. Whips at Rey’s hair. The pages of the Jedi texts FLAP in the breeze.

REY (CONT'D)   
No...

Rey frowns.

This isn’t right. It isn’t right at all. Something darker calls -- something she didn't mean to call, doesn’t recognise --

REY (CONT'D)   
Wait!

**EXT. JAKKU - PLAINS - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

UNKAR PLUTT tugs on YOUNG REY’S arm. A ship TAKES OFF in the distance. Young Rey screams and cries.

YOUNG REY  
COME BACK!

**EXT. AHCH-TO - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

The waves of Ahch-To CRASH on the rocks. 

The CAVE calls in STRANGE WHISPERS.

**INT. AHCH-TO - CAVE - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

The multiple versions of Rey. She is wet from the water, with her hair down. But her clothes are that of Ajan Kloss - a mix of reality with vision. Rey after Rey after Rey PASSES BY - it’s an endless, neverending loop, overwhelming. There’s no end in sight.

LUKE (V.O.)  
You went straight to the dark.

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - REY'S HUT - DAY**

Rey’s eyes SNAP OPEN. She is terrified.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

The Throne of the Sith. A ghastly, terrifying thing. A spider in the centre of a web.

REY sits upon it. Fallen to the Dark side. She is gaunt, hungry. But elegant and serene at the same time. She will consume universes.

Beside her, stands KYLO REN. He is masked. A loyal puppet for the Empress.

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - REY'S HUT - DAY**

Rey gasps. Broken free from the vision.

The Jedi texts lie open. With a WAVE OF REY'S HAND, they snap shut.

CONNIX (O.S.)  
Rey!

Is this vision destined? Can she change it? Is she too late? Rey stands up, composes herself.

Connix runs into the hut, smiling.

REY  
What is it?

CONNIX  
They’re back.

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - CLEARING - DAY**

The Falcon LANDS. The ramp OPENS.

Rey runs into the clearing.

She gathers Finn and Rose into a hug.

FINN  
Hey!

REY  
I’m so happy to see you.

FINN  
What’s wrong?

REY  
Nothing. What happened?

POE  
We got a location from the message.

FINN  
And met an old friend.

Poe gives Finn an annoyed look. Finn grins back at him. His smile is infectious - despite what she’s seen, Rey smiles too.

REY  
An old friend?

POE  
Zorii is good at what she does. That’s the end of it. Threepio, with me. You need to relay the message to the others.

He goes with Connix towards the command tent. BB-8 rolls after him. Beeps questioningly at C-3PO.

C-3PO  
Quite the adventure, yes, BB-8. But not one I would wish to repeat soon. Come along.

REY  
(back to business)  
So, we’ve managed to get a location?

ROSE  
Yeah, Pasaana. I looked it up on the way back - desert planet, pretty desolate we think.

Rey perks up. She knows that name.

REY  
Pasaana?

FINN  
Yeah. Pasaana. Rey, are you okay? You seem -  
(Rey starts walking away)  
Distracted, lately.

Rose goes after Rey.

ROSE  
Hey, wait up!

Finn watches them go. Worried for Rey, hoping Rose can help.

POE  
Finn.

Poe beckons Finn towards the command tent. They’re forming a plan. Need his help. 

Finn goes into the tent, his mind still on Rey.

**INT. REY'S HUT - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

Rey rushes inside. She sees the Jedi texts. Rey grabs the journal and flicks through the pages.

Rose enters. She realises what Rey is holding.

ROSE  
Did you find anything?

REY  
The planet name... Pasaana. It’s mentioned in the texts. It’s something to do with the Force.

ROSE  
Really? Show me.

Rey almost does - but something stops her. She can’t explain what she’s trying to do. Trying to reach Kylo Ren? The Resistance would think her a traitor.

She snaps the book shut.

Rey grabs her bag and the LEGACY SABER. She throws her bag over her shoulder, leaving the hut. 

But she stops. Turning back to Rose, Rey smiles. It doesn’t reach her eyes.

REY  
May the Force be with you.

Rose silently walks forward. She hugs Rey.

ROSE  
You’re not alone in this. You understand that, don’t you?

Rey says nothing. She hugs Rose back.

BB-8 rolls up to the hut. Beeps at Rose.

REY  
Hey, BB-8.

ROSE  
Finn needs me at HQ. See you later.

Chewbacca approaches the entrance to the hut at the same time as Rose is leaving. He hums a greeting.

REY  
Hi, Chewie.

She hugs Chewbacca, grateful to see him.

Chewbacca roars.

CHEWBACCA  
 _They told me you’re going to Pasaana. I’m coming with you._

REY  
You don’t have to.

CHEWBACCA  
 _I swore I would protect you._

REY  
I don’t need protecting.

CHEWBACCA  
 _Even the last Jedi needs protecting._

He ruffles Rey’s hair, like a father to a daughter. For the first time in a long time, Rey laughs.

Chewbacca leaves.

Rey looks back at the Jedi texts. She picks up the journal. She shoves it into her satchel.


	3. Act 1: Part 3

**EXT. PASAANA - DAY**

The air is filled with SMOKE and COLOUR. Flags and banners WAVING. People singing SONGS in an alien tongue. Drummers DRUMMING. Vibrant. Lively. Busy.

To a Resistance focused on a mission? Inconvenient.

Poe looks at the festival with annoyed disdain. 

Rose is already trying to figure out a solution to the problem. 

Finn looks through binoculars, trying to find a path through the heaving crowd. He finds nothing.

FINN  
It goes on forever.

Rey is enchanted. She smells food. She hurries to follow the scent.

Poe, Finn and Rose head into the crowd.

POE  
What is this place anyway?

C-3PO  
It is a rare festival, General. The Festival of the Ancestors. The Aki-Aki hold it every 42 years! It is the celebration of life itself. The sweets are supposed to be excellent.

Rey finds a FOOD VENDOR amidst the chaos. The vendor is an AKI-AKI, a sentient alien with two protruding tusks. The vendor offers a tray of SWEETS to Rey. She takes a handful. Eats one, pockets the rest. A second VENDOR offers her a tray of cooked MEATS.

POE  
Food isn’t going to help us find what we came for, Threepio.

Rey pauses in her feast, hearing Poe. She got rather carried away.

REY  
(to Vendors)  
Thank you.

The vendors walk on. An Aki-Aki sitting on top of a ramshackle cart drops a necklace around Chewbacca’s neck.

AKI-AKI  
_To your past! To your future!_

Chewbacca roars his thanks but he is also kind of confused; like a supportive dad at a disco.

FINN  
We’re supposed to head for the Outlands. My guess is the mountain range, over there.

He passes the binoculars to Poe. Poe pushes for a gap in the crowd. Looks through them.

POE  
Let’s get out of here.

**EXT. PASAANA - HILL - DAY**

Finn, Rose, Rey, C-3PO and Chewbacca and Poe are nearer to the rocky mountains - the OUTLANDS. The festivalgoers are fewer on top of this hill, with a calmer atmosphere. Young humans and Aki-Aki play together. 

A YOUNG AKI-AKI tugs on Rey’s robes. Rey crouches in front of the young Aki-Aki.

REY  
Hello. My name’s Rey.

AKI-AKI CHILD  
_Your past, your future. What is the name of your family?_

C-3PO  
She asks for your family name, Mistress Rey.

REY  
Oh. I’m just Rey.

The Aki-Aki child puts a wooden necklace around Rey’s neck. Wanders off.

C-3PO  
My apologies, Mistress Rey. The Aki-Aki place a high value on ancestry. It seems it is a local custom to ask strangers the name of their family.

REY  
She meant no harm, Threepio.

Rey wanders a little down the hill. Thoughtful, she plays with the necklace.

Suddenly - the world RUSHES OUT.

The festival becomes a blur around Rey. The familiar hum in her head.

The Force bond is activated.

Kylo Ren stands before her.

He is unmasked, which means he is somewhere safe. For the moment, he is not on the run.

Rey is both infuriated and relieved.

KYLO  
Where are you?

REY  
You’ll just take that information to the First Order.

KYLO  
I'm not their spy.  
(beat)  
Your friends came too. But they don’t know that you plan to slip away. What do you think you’ll find?

REY  
I could ask you the same question.

Kylo takes a step forward. Looks at Rey. She doesn’t move. He steps forward again. He touches the necklace.

KYLO  
I recognise this. My mother --   
(grief stops him)  
She had one just like it.

REY  
Ben.

KYLO  
You’re on Pasaana.

Rey realises why he wants to know. He’s searching for a way to bring her over to his side as well.

REY  
Tell me where you are. Ben, I can feel the conflict inside you. I can help you.

KYLO  
What do you think you’ll stop?

His answer frustrates Rey. She wrenches back - the NECKLACE BREAKS.

The Force bond deactivates.

The noise of the festival rushes in.

Kylo is no longer there.

**EXT. DAGOBAH - KYLO'S HUT - DAY**

Kylo clutches the broken necklace in his fist.

Around him, a sparse living quarters made of his meagre possessions and the possessions owned by Jedi and Force users before him.

His SHIP, a small cruiser built for two, stands among a thick copse of willow trees.

Before Kylo, there are the petrified forests and misty swamps of DAGOBAH.

**EXT. PASAANA - HILL - DAY**

Around Rey, children begin to WAIL.

Rey looks up.

A First Order STAR DESTROYER -- the NEMESIS -- blots out the sun. It’s the First Order’s lead ship. 

TRANSPORTS begin to fill the sky.

Rey RUNS.

**EXT. PASAANA - VALLEY - DAY**

A thicker part of the festival crowd. Poe, Rose and Finn are gathered together. Chewbacca and C-3PO are there too.

Rey hurries up to them.

REY  
We have to go. The First Order’s here.

POE  
How long do we have?

REY  
I don’t know. But I felt it, in the Force.

FINN  
(extremely sceptical)  
I don’t think that’s how --

POE  
It doesn’t matter. We have to get to the Outlands.

REY  
But --

POE  
We’ll face them down. We’ve got our best fighters with us.

ROSE  
Getting to the Outlands could take hours, Poe, which we don’t have!

POE  
I think ahead.

Poe runs down into the valley.

There waits two SAND SKIMMERS. Very ramshackle, more for enjoying the festival than confronting the First Order.

ROSE  
I’ve got a bad feeling about this.

FINN  
Where did you even get these?

Finn looks down the side of the first sand skimmer. Sees some cut wires. Same thing on the second skimmer.

FINN  
Ah. Zorii teach you that?

POE  
You do some espionage, you pick things up.

Finn, Rose and C-3PO climb onto the first skimmer. Poe gets into the pilot’s seat.

Rey and Chewbacca get into the second sand skimmer. Rey gets into the pilot’s seat.

They’re off!

The two sand skimmers SPEED ALONG THE VALLEY.

Two HUGE MOTORCYCLES, driven by Stormtroopers, RACE AFTER THEM. It’s HEART-PUMPING, EXCITING -- 

Finn aims with his pistol, shooting the driver of one. The Stormtrooper DODGES, sliding his motorcycle ALONG THE SAND. KICKING UP DUST.

FINN  
We did not have those before.

Rose aims with her rifle, DIRECT HIT to the second motorcycle. The Stormtrooper BRAKES SUDDENLY - THE WHOLE BACK OF THE MOTORCYCLE FLIPS UP! Finn remembers something crucial --

FINN  
Uh, guys...

The Stormtrooper lifts into the air -- ON A JET PACK!

POE  
They fly now?!

ROSE  
They fly now!

Rose aims again, FIRING RAPIDLY, but the Stormtrooper DUCKS AND DIVES.

The first motorcycle is still on Chewbacca and Rey’s tail - Chewbacca LOADS HIS BOW CASTER. Aims. Fires.

_**BOOM!** _

Perfect hit! The motorcycle explodes!

POE   
WOO!

Barely time to celebrate -- two more Stormtroopers on jet packs APPEAR OUT OF THE DUST.

Finn waits until the last minute -- shoots one down!

Poe laughs, sees a giant rock SPEEDING TOWARDS THEM.

ROSE   
Poe, watch out!

POE  
Woah!

Poe steers the skimmer to one side. A well-timed BLAST from a Stormtrooper above - The whole thing LURCHES --

Rose FALLS BACK, the rail behind her BREAKS --

ROSE  
AHHH!

FINN  
_Rose!_

Finn THROWS OUT HIS HAND, just as she’s about to fall free from the skimmer. Rose FREEZES IN PLACE.

Finn is shocked -- he has THE FORCE!

Rose’s eyes wet with happy tears.

Poe is focused on the chase. With effort, Poe rights the ship. 

Finn RELEASES Rose, she falls into his arms.

Rey swings her arm around, aims and fires. Straight hit to the torso of the last jet pack Stormtrooper. They FALL towards the sand, disappearing into the dust.

Poe cheers.

Rey smiles, genuinely.

VOICE  
(O.S.)  
Help me...

Only Rey hears the voice.

It distracts her, makes her look for the source of the sound.

Chewbacca ROARS A WARNING.

It’s too late!

The skimmer BOUNCES off a large rock, SHATTERING INTO PIECES.

Chewbacca and Rey roll into the sand. Debris from the ship rolls towards them. Chewbacca thinks quickly - shoots it with his bow caster! THROWS himself onto Rey, protecting her from the blast.

Rey sits up. Checks for injuries.

CHEWBACCA  
_Are you alright?_

REY  
Yeah. Yeah.

VOICE (O.S.)  
Please... help me...

POE  
Rey, what the hell was that?! You could’ve got yourself killed!

REY  
Sorry. I’m obviously not as good a pilot like you.

POE  
You’re one of the best pilots of the Resistance! It’s a damn shame you’re never in an X-wing!

FINN  
Hey, leave her be. We made it, okay.

Poe stops in his tracks. Looks around.

They’re in the Outlands, surrounded by craggy rock face.

In the distance, on top of a steep rocky hill, there’s a ship. It looks like it’s been there a while.

Rose looks up at it, shielding her eyes from the sun.

ROSE  
If I was a high-ranking member of a regime with information to give to a rebellion... I think that’s where I’d go.

Finn takes Rose’s hand. His Force sensitivity is a secret between them -- for now. While he gets used to the idea.

Poe settles back into delegation mode.

POE  
Right. Chewie, get back to the Falcon. Stow it somewhere safe. Rest of us will climb.

Chewbacca nods.

CHEWBACCA  
_Comm me when things get rough._

He hurries away, towards the intact sand skimmer.

**EXT. PASAANA - CLIFF FACE - DAY**

The group are halfway up the craggy rock face.

Poe is ahead of everyone else, determinedly climbing.

Finn is just behind him, with Rose behind him.

Below Rose is Rey.

She finds climbing as easy as breathing, but she’s slowed. Carried by the wind, we hear --

VOICE (O.S.)  
Help me.

Rey stops. Hangs to the cliff face.

REY  
(quiet)  
What do you want from me?

VOICE (O.S.)  
Somebody... please... Hear me...

Rey looks down.

From the ground itself, is where the voice seems to be coming from.

ROSE  
How are you doing?

REY  
I’m a bit tired. I’ll wait for you on the ground.

Rose doesn’t move. Unconvinced.

This catches Finn’s attention.

Then Poe’s, who is at the top of the cliff.

POE  
What’s wrong down there? Need a rope?

REY  
(to Rose)  
Go on. I’ll be safe. I promise.

ROSE  
Rey’s tired. She’ll meet us later.

Finn continues the climb. Rose glances back at Rey one last time.

Rey urges her on with a wave of her hand.

REY  
Go.

Rose carries on climbing.

She reaches the top. Finn pulls her up.

Rey waits.

One by one, they are all out of sight.

Rey breathes again and she pushes herself off the ledge. FORCE JUMPS towards the ground. Lands perfectly.

**EXT. PASAANA - SANDS - DAY**

She listens.

VOICE (O.S.)  
Help... Help...

Rey walks, following the voice. It keeps chanting --

VOICE (O.S.)  
Help, help me...

She starts running --

More voices --

VOICES (O.S.)  
Help me... Heal me... Help me...

It’s a CACOPHONY OF WHISPERS. A mess of cries for help.

Rey loses her footing. She looks down.

Her foot is STUCK in QUICKSAND.

VOICES (O.S.)  
(in Young Rey’s voice)  
Come back!  
(in Unkar Plutt’s voice) Quiet, girl!

It's too late - Rey is sinking. She takes a breath, closes her mouth and eyes as she sinks. Sand COVERS her nose and eyes and mouth as she disappears underneath the surface...

**INT. PASAANA - ABANDONED SHIP - DAY**

Poe throws junk over his shoulder, hurriedly searching the ship.

POE  
Surely this place must hold some kind of clue!

Somewhere quiet, Finn draws patterns into his palm with his thumb. Flexes his hand.

Rose slides her hand into his, announcing her presence. Finn embraces her.

ROSE  
Did you always know?

FINN  
I put it down to instinct... a feeling... I never thought...

ROSE  
You saved me.

FINN  
I was so scared...

He hugs Rose again. She sits beside him.

ROSE  
You could talk to Rey about it. She’ll help you.

FINN  
What would I say to her? Don’t tell me you believed she was tired from that climb.

ROSE  
Nope. Didn’t believe a word.

FINN  
It’s like... she’s fading. Or stepping away from us.

Rose kisses Finn’s palm.

ROSE  
Would you be a Jedi, do you think?

FINN  
My last experience with a lightsaber wasn’t exactly fun.

ROSE  
Were the Jedi supposed to be fun?

Suddenly - a WHIR, and a BEEP.

Rose and Finn frown. Share a look.

From the shadows of the ship comes a little droid - D0. A one-wheeled droid, he has the manner of a previously hurt animal. Afraid, but curious.

FINN  
Hey, little guy.

D0 beeps. Rolls back.

ROSE  
I think someone hurt him.  
(to D0)  
It’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you.

D0 slowly rolls forward. Rolls back an inch. Then rolls forward. Always scanning Finn and Rose.

He tilts his wheel against Finn’s boot.

ROSE  
He likes you.

Poe pokes his head into their cubby hole.

POE  
Either of you going to help?

D0 squeaks in fear and rolls back into the shadows.

ROSE  
Wait!

POE  
Was that a droid?

ROSE  
A frightened droid.

POE  
Maybe it can tell us what happened here. Give us some clues.

ROSE  
I think before that it has to trust us, Poe.

POE  
Hm. You deal with that. Finn, help me search this heap of junk.

Poe goes back to his work. Rose sighs, fond of Poe but exasperated.

FINN  
I suppose while everyone figures things out, while Rey figures things out --

ROSE  
We keep going.

FINN  
(smiles)  
Exactly.

Finn kisses the top of Rose’s head. Joins Poe in his search.

D0 re-emerges from his hiding spot. He looks up at Rose.

Rose is thoughtful. She sighs.

Absentmindedly, she touches her belly. It’s slightly rounded with her pregnancy. (She's two-and-a-half months along.)

**INT. PASAANA - UNDERGROUND TUNNELS - DAY**

Rey FALLS onto the ground.

She’s unmarked and safe. She's landed in a series of narrow, dark sand tunnels.

Rey gets to her feet. Ignites her saber to light the way.

She treads lightly but never seems lost. It’s like she’s been here before, or other Force users have been here, and she’s simply following their path.

Tunnel after tunnel.

She hears a low, deep growl. She turns.

Face to face with a VEXIS SNAKE. It lives under the sands of Pasaana. Its teeth are sharp, like a sabre-toothed tiger. Eats things up in one bite. 

Tales to frighten children are told about this creature. 

Rey should be afraid. But her eyes instead focus on the slashes in its skin. Fresh wounds that still bleed.

REY  
So it was you.

Rey inches forward.

The vexis snake lets her approach. Rey kneels beside it.

REY (CONT'D)  
Don’t be afraid. I can help.

She holds up the palm of her hand, showing it to the vexis snake. She gently places her hand over the wounds. Red blood smears her skin.

The wounds HEAL.

REY (CONT'D)  
I wonder what caused them in the first place.

The vexis snake growls sadly. Turns its head, gesturing to something. Rey lifts her saber to light the tunnel. A second vexis snake lies dead. Its skin slashed by the snake Rey just healed. War even makes its way underground.

The vexis snake moves.

Rey doubles back down another corridor, making room.

The vexis snake slides down the corridor, leaving Rey behind in its wake.

Rey turns to face her last corridor. She lowers her saber to light her path. Walking along the sand, she slowly starts to notice bones - skeletons. Someone was acting as a guard.

**INT. PASAANA - UNDERGROUND TUNNELS - CONTINUOUS**

At the end of the tunnel.

A skeleton is half-covered by sand.

In one hand, they have an old blaster.

In the other - the SITH KNIFE.

Rey crouches beside the skeleton, reading the text. She isn’t fluent. 

She reaches into her bag. Takes out the Jedi text. Flips to a page where there is drawn the sigil of the ancient Sith. She pairs words on the page to the words on the knife.

REY  
Peace... is a lie. There is... only Passion.  
(it’s the code of the Sith)  
Nothing. Just another...

Rey is frustrated. Puts the text back into her bag.

REY (CONT'D)  
Just another artefact.

She grabs it - WHOOSH! 

A FLASH OF WHITE.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT (VISION)**

A blue lightsaber SMASHES against a SMOOTH RED LIGHTSABER. We HEAR an OMINOUS CHUCKLE. BONE-CHILLING. Suddenly! The face of EMPEROR PALPATINE!

**INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS - PASAANA - DAY**

Rey falls back, the Sith knife in hand.

REY  
What was that?

She blinks in the light of a tunnel. It leads to the outside.

Rey extinguishes her lightsaber.

Scrambles up and burrows through.

**EXT. PASAANA - DAY**

Rey pops up from a dug hole in the sands. She still has the knife in her hands.

REY  
Oh, knife.

She stows the knife in her bag. Climbs out.

She is in the middle of the Outlands, alone and surrounded by the rocks and the mountains.

FINN  
Over there! Rey!

Finn runs over to Rey. Hugs her in relief.

Rey is bewildered.

Rose and Poe are running over too.

REY  
Finn, what?

FINN  
We thought we’d lost you.

REY  
I’ve just been --

FINN  
You’ve been gone for hours.

REY  
What?

She looks back. The tunnel she climbed out of has disappeared, leaving pristine sand behind.

FINN  
Rey, listen to me. They got Chewie.

REY  
Chewie?

FINN  
Troopers took him onto the ship --

From behind the mountains, appears the SUPREME LEADER’S SHIP.

**INT. HUX’S SHIP - DAY**

Supreme Leader Hux wears luxurious, functional robes. He stands between the ship’s pilots, watching the panic of the Resistance. The cat that finally got the cream.

**EXT. PASAANA - DAY**

Rey is devastated. But her face hardens with determination.

REY  
Take cover.

FINN  
Rey, what are you --

REY  
Stay safe.

She IGNITES HER SABER. Breaks into a SPRINT across the sands. 

**INT. HUX'S SHIP - DAY**

Rey is a speck on the ground running closer to the ship. Hux underestimates her.

HUX  
She’s going to try and stop us. Prepare for lightspeed.

**EXT. PASAANA - DAY**

The ship starts to TURN IN THE AIR. Rey stumbles to a stop.

REY  
No.

She FLINGS OUT HER HAND - THE FORCE PULSATES...

The ship FREEZES! Hangs in the air.

**INT. HUX'S SHIP - DAY**

The ship JUDDERS with a MECHANICAL YAWN. The engines STRAINING.

Hux stumbles but remains amused. 

HUX  
Give the engines full thrust. She cannot match our might.

The pilot pulls a lever. The ship engines ROAR.

**EXT. PASAANA - DAY**

Rey struggles with the pressure of holding the ship. Sweat breaks on her brow. Her heels dig into Pasaana’s sands.

**EXT. DAGOBAH - FOREST - DAY**

Kylo is training, running through the thick branches of the trees. He FORCE JUMPS from one to the other. Measured, controlled.

The Force bond ACTIVATES.

He stills.

Looking straight ahead at the trees.

**EXT. PASAANA - DAY**

Kylo stands in front of Rey.

REY  
Get out of my head!

KYLO  
I don’t control this. It’s you. It’s always been you.

Rey clenches her fist, dragging her arm down.

**INT. HUX'S SHIP - DAY**

The ship JERKS suddenly to the left. Hux falls, scrabbling for control.

The ship now fully faces Rey.

Now, Hux doesn’t underestimate the Jedi.

HUX  
She cannot hold us forever! All power to the engines!

**EXT. PASAANA - DAY**

Rey’s whole body shakes with effort.

**EXT. JAKKU - PLAINS - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

Young Rey screams, reaching out to the ship taking off.

YOUNG REY  
NO!

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT (VISION)**

Empress Rey, on the Sith Throne. Kylo Ren by her side. She smiles softly as if seeing Rey pull at the ship and approving.

**EXT. PASAANA - DAY**

Rey breaks. DROPS HER HAND.

The ship JUMPS TO LIGHTSPEED.

KYLO  
Did you see it?

REY  
I saw nothing!

KYLO  
Yes, you did.

REY  
I’ll stop it. I’ll --

She breaks down. SOBS.

Unable to save Chewbacca - she touched the Dark to try. 

She sinks to her knees, hugs herself. Cries and cries.

**EXT. DAGOBAH - FOREST - DAY**

Kylo is alone among the dark trees. He has tears in his eyes, feeling Rey’s pain - as well as his own. He looks regretful. Conflicted more than ever.

**INT. THRONE ROOM - NEMESIS - GALAXY - DAY**

Hux sits on his throne. It’s larger than Snoke’s, draped in imperial black. His GENERALS are stood in a half-circle before him, datapads in hands. A daily debriefing. GENERAL DOLPHELD MIKATA gives an update on Kylo Ren.

MIKATA  
Kylo Ren was spotted on Dantooine, sir. He resisted capture, eliminating two squads --

At the end of the line, there is ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE. He is his name, proud with a long face and cold eyes.

HUX  
Allegiant General Pryde?

PRYDE  
Supreme Leader.

HUX  
I hear we have a spy in our ranks.

PRYDE  
There are rumours, Supreme Leader. Nothing more.

HUX  
A rumour it may be, but something must be done.

PRYDE  
Of course, Supreme Leader.

HUX  
What do you suggest?

PRYDE  
The first thing would be to conduct an investigation, through proper channels, to confirm the veracity of the rumour.

There’s something in Pryde’s tone that puts Hux on edge.

HUX  
Do you doubt my abilities as leader, Allegiant General?

PRYDE  
Supreme Leader, I am loyal.

HUX  
Then, Allegiant General Pryde, I’m sure you will conduct this investigation to the best of your ability.

PRYDE  
Pardon, sir?

HUX  
You’re right. It is best to swiftly deal with this rumour. If it is false, we can put it to bed. If it is true - then the culprit can face the punishment that befits the crime.

It’s clear Hux very much suspects Pryde. It’s a game of chess - moves and counter moves.

PRYDE  
It would be my honour, Supreme Leader.

HUX  
(he thinks he’s got the advantage)  
Onto other matters. How is our guest?

Another GENERAL speaks up - GENERAL KEPPORRA (30s, female). She is clipped and business-like.

KEPPORRA  
The Wookiee maintains he was on Pasaana to attend the Festival of the Ancestors. He claims to be apolitical.

HUX  
A decorated Rebellion soldier, apolitical?

KEPPORRA  
He refuses to talk, Supreme Leader.

HUX  
Well then. We shall simply have to change his mind.

Hux stands and sweeps out of the throne room. His generals follow. Pryde is the last one out. 

The throne stands empty.

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GALAXY AT LIGHTSPEED - DAY**

Rey sits at the derajik table. Quiet and observant. 

Poe is in the pilot’s seat. Rose is co-pilot.

Finn exits the cockpit. Sees Rey.

FINN  
(careful)  
Hey.

REY  
Hi. Sorry.

FINN  
What for?

REY  
I scared you.

FINN  
I had a tough childhood, you have to use more than the Force to scare me.

Rey laughs, despite herself.

Finn slides into the seat opposite Rey.

REY  
Do you remember anything? Of your family?

FINN  
No. Nothing.

There’s sadness in his answer. Then, hope.

FINN (CONT'D)  
Sometimes, late at night, after training, I’d pretend I knew them. My mother - she’d have hair like mine, skin like mine but my father would have my eyes. They’d smile in my dreams.

REY  
Did you have siblings?

FINN  
If I was feeling generous. I’d imagine what they’d look like too. And they’d always be younger than me.

Rey switches on the derajik table. Watches the holographic figures fight a match.

REY  
I never thought to imagine a family.

Finn stands. He crouches by Rey’s side. Takes her hand.

FINN  
I’ll tell what I do remember. I remember the colour of Rose’s eyes in the sun. The fact that you eat anything put in front of you. The joy I felt when I saw Poe facing down the First Order on Takodana.  
(beat)  
The good thing about the Resistance... I don’t have to imagine anymore.

REY  
But blood? Doesn’t that matter?

FINN  
More than you realise. But right now? I’m focused on the family I have. That includes you.

He squeezes Rey’s hand -- a gesture of reassurance and comfort.

REY  
Thanks, Finn.

FINN  
(makes a decision)  
Rey... There’s something I need to tell you --

A SHRIEK TEARS THROUGH THE QUIET. The sound is like nails on a chalkboard, echoing inside everyone’s heads.

Rey feels it more than anyone.

POE  
What the hell is that?!

ROSE  
I can’t hear you! Finn? Finn!

FINN  
Rose!

Rey collapses to her knees, WAILING AGAINST THE PAIN.

ROSE  
Rey!

Rose jumps out of the co-pilot’s seat, running to Rey. She holds her in her arms.

**INT. KYLO'S HUT - DAGOBAH - DAY**

Kylo is shirtless, sitting on his camp bed. He is changing the dressing on his blaster wound.

The same shriek INVADES HIS HEAD, echoing loud and clear. 

Kylo drops to his knees. Tries to resist it. But then, a harsh whisper which cuts through the noise --

SNOKE (V.O.)  
You killed me. Your own Master...

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GALAXY AT LIGHTSPEED - DAY**

The shriek INCREASES IN VOLUME. Rey hears Unkar Plutt...

UNKAR PLUTT (V.O.)  
Foolish girl!

She hears Young Rey...

YOUNG REY (V.O.)  
Mama!

Then!

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - NIGHT (VISION)**

Vader’s castle. IN RUINS. A slowly healing planet around it.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (V.O.)  
_I HATE YOU!_

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GALAXY AT LIGHTSPEED - DAY**

Utter SILENCE. Unerring, unnerving silence that seems to fill the galaxy itself.

ROSE  
What was that?

Before anyone can answer, inside EVERYONE’S HEADS, comes a terrifyingly familiar voice.

Poe, Finn, Rey and Rose are shocked.

We hear a TERRIFYING LAUGH.

PALPATINE (V.O.)  
None of you are worthy of peace... Only chaos may save you... I will have... vengeance!

Rey PASSES OUT.


	4. Act 2: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Told of there being a high-ranking spy in the First Order, Finn and Rose and Poe are on a mission to discover their identity. Meanwhile, Rey and Kylo are locked in a tense stand-off, both trying to win the other over to their side. However, all of this has been turned upside down by a vicious attack by a supposedly long-dead enemy...

**INT. THRONE ROOM - NEMESIS - GALAXY - DAY**

Hux waits on his throne. He's pale-faced. He heard Palpatine’s message too.

Pryde and Jada Ren enter.

Jada Ren is unmasked. She is stony-faced, emotions long considered a luxury.

HUX  
This was an unprovoked attack. And, to my knowledge, the old Emperor was dead!

PRYDE  
We all thought so, Supreme Leader. But soon after the attack, we picked up a signal containing co-ordinates.

HUX  
To where?

PRYDE  
My officers are working on it, Supreme Leader. As of now, the location is unknown.

Hux seethes. That’s not good enough.

HUX  
You. Jada Ren. What say you?

JADA REN  
None of us knows how such an attack could be conducted. It is an ancient Dark side power, we think.

HUX  
And this -- unknown location.

JADA REN  
That, I believe we should follow. If it turns out to be a trap, we have the power to overcome it.

HUX  
Pryde.

PRYDE  
I would advise caution. Our position is not strong enough --

HUX  
I am Supreme Leader of the galaxy! What about the First Order is weak to you?

PRYDE  
Nothing, Supreme Leader. But if this is an ancient power... we need to know more before we attack.

HUX  
Is that so?  
(calmer)  
Jada Ren, you may go.

JADA REN  
Supreme Leader.

She bows. Leaves.

HUX  
You give me reason to worry about you, Allegiant General.

PRYDE  
Do I, Supreme Leader.

HUX  
Despite working closely with my Knights of Ren, you could not predict an attack of this nature.

PRYDE  
No-one could, Supreme Leader.

HUX  
And still, I hear no progress about our spy. Perhaps you are tired? War takes it out of some.

PRYDE  
My men and I are working diligently to confirm the truth about the spy, sir. I suggest you turn your attention to other matters.

HUX  
You do?

PRYDE  
I suggest, with your permission sir, that such oversights would not occur if you were a little more focused... like your predecessor.

Hux is near boiling point.

HUX  
Hold your tongue! Kylo Ren handed us our worst defeat at Crait. Kylo Ren killed Supreme Leader Snoke. Now he traverses the galaxy, running after a lowly scavenger. He is a cur.

PRYDE  
My apologies, Supreme Leader.  
(he bows)  
By contrast, I'm sure your accomplishments would have made your mother proud.

Pryde turns his back on him. Waits for Hux to arrest him, declare him a traitor - but nothing. 

Hux sits in his throne and stews.

Pryde leaves.

**INT. RESISTANCE MEDICAL TENT - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

Rain patters on the tarpaulin above. Rey lies on a bed in her white robes. They’re yellowed from sand and mud.

Slowly, Rey opens her eyes.

MAJOR HARTER KALONIA (50s, female, dark hair) approaches her.

KALONIA  
Hello Rey. It’s been a while since I saw you last.  
(Rey tries to sit up)  
Careful. You’ve been out for two days.

REY  
Where is everyone?

Rose enters the tent. Is delighted to see Rey awake. She immediately darts back out of the tent.

ROSE  
Finn, she’s awake!

KALONIA  
There’s one. You worried us, but the scans show nothing happened internally.

REY  
(that’s what she thinks)  
Mm-hm.

Rey sits up on her bed. Holds her head. Still woozy.

ROSE  
God, it’s good to see you awake.

Rose scoops Rey into a hug.

REY  
How are you?

Her eyes flick to Rose’s pregnant belly.

ROSE  
I had myself checked, it’s great. 

REY  
Two days, I was out. Tell me what happened.

ROSE  
We’ve had transmissions from our allies every hour since the attack. No-one saw it coming.

REY  
(remembering)  
Finn... he was going to tell me something.

ROSE  
He’ll tell you in his own time. The attack shook him. We’re all still in shock.

MAZ KANATA enters.

MAZ  
It’s true. The last Jedi is awake.

REY  
Maz.

Maz sits on a chair beside Rey’s bed. Her legs dangle off it.

MAZ  
So. Emperor Palpatine is returned.

It feels strange to everyone to hear the words spoken aloud. It brings a still silence to the atmosphere.

ROSE  
That voice... how did he do it?

MAZ  
The Force.

ROSE  
But I’m not --

MAZ  
The Force lives in all of us, Rose Tico. Inside every living thing. Some are merely more attuned to it than others. Palpatine must’ve found a way to connect us all.

REY  
That would take a huge amount of energy. If Palpatine is returned... he’ll be weak.

MAZ  
But for how long?

That’s the real question.

**INT. RESISTANCE BASE - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

The Resistance’s command tent. Rey is in the centre of the busy crowd, explaining her theory.

REY  
\-- If we capitalise on his weakness, we may still have a chance.

POE  
How long will we have?

REY  
I'm not sure. Could be a day, could be weeks.

Murmurings spring up around the crowd.

POE  
This is an enemy we haven’t faced before. We’re not gonna know anything for sure until we confront it.

COMMANDER D’ACY is sceptical.

COMMANDER D’ACY  
So we just run in with no plan at all?

POE  
No. That’s the way we lose heroes.

Rey’s attention strays from the meeting. The noise of the conversation becomes white noise as she looks at the hologram of LEIA.

The hologram is projected above the main crowd of the command centre from a box onto a small shelf like a painting. It is on a loop, playing the celebration ceremony after the destruction of the first Death Star (the end of A New Hope).

A memorial to Han, Luke and most of all, to Leia.

The three faces smile down at the Resistance.

LEIA (V.O.)  
Rey...

REY  
(to herself)  
Hope is like the sun. If you believe it only when you see it, you’ll never make it past the night.

Rey watches the Resistance. They are passionate, each person arguing their case. But what they need, more than ever, is hope. Rey has to give it to them.

REY  
(above the noise)  
I’ll go to Palpatine alone.

ROSE  
What?

FINN  
What?

REY  
The Force will be my guide.

POE  
Rey, you’re our best fighter.

REY  
Then let me fight.

Everyone exchange looks and whispers. Finn looks worried. 

Rey is unmoved, focused.

POE  
Okay. Rey will take a ship to, wherever she needs to go. Finn and I will rescue Chewie.

FINN  
We will?

ROSE  
And who’s going to run things while you’re gone, Poe?

LANDO (O.S.)  
The trouble with you young rebels...

The crowd parts, revealing LANDO CALRISSIAN. Older, wiser, with a cane and a cape. A leader for these uncertain times.

LANDO  
Too often, you don’t believe in impossibilities.

He walks into the centre of the crowd. Poe is delighted to see Lando.

LANDO  
Leia Organa believed in hope. And if you want to believe in hope, then you’ve got to believe in the impossible.

Rey is touched by those words, thinking of Kylo.

POE  
Everyone to their stations, c’mon.

The crowd disperses.

LANDO  
(to Rose)  
Hey, kid. What’s your name?

ROSE  
Rose Tico.

LANDO  
I could use some help here.

ROSE  
I work on ships.

LANDO  
The best leaders do.

Rose grins. Finn watches her and Lando begin to talk, and he smiles. Proud.

He looks down at his hands, remembering what he did on Pasaana to save her. He used the Force to save what he loves.

**INT. KYLO’S HUT - DAGOBAH - DAY**

Kylo is unconscious, asleep on his camp bed. We hear WHISPERS -- then his eyes open. The voices stop.

Kylo is groggy, and at first, doesn’t see what (or who) is standing over him. His sight clears.

LUKE SKYWALKER stands over him. A Force ghost. He carries with him a sense of peace, of omniscience.

Kylo twitches, glancing to his saber.

LUKE  
You’ve been out for two days.

Kylo sits up, grabbing a BLACK SWEATER. He winces. His blaster wound is undressed and leaking pus.

Luke gently places his hand over the wound.

The skin HEALS.

KYLO  
You shouldn’t have done that.

LUKE  
I did anyway.

Luke’s eyes twinkle.

Kylo picks up his lightsaber, heading into the forests.

**EXT. DAGOBAH - FOREST - DAY**

Kylo practices lightsaber forms. He starts with solid BLOCKS and PARRIES, but moves into SHARPER MOVEMENTS, with DEFENCE in mind. It’s like he’s trying to get something off his mind; bat something back.

LUKE  
So, the girl went to Pasaana. And you didn’t. Interesting, considering, you know - you had the idea before she did.

KYLO  
Leave me alone.

Luke is unmoved.

LUKE  
You had the advantage, knew her path before she knew it herself. Yet you stayed away.

Kylo snarls. SWINGS OUT at Luke.

Luke moves like a blur, easily avoids Kylo’s saber swing.

Kylo’s saber leaves a burn in the ground, the muddy leaves sizzling.

KYLO  
What do you want? To stop me?

LUKE  
I’m a ghost. What can I do?

Luke FADES AWAY. 

Kylo holds his saber in his hands. Tightens his grip.

**INT. CARGO SHIP - RESISTANCE BASE - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

Rey is in the cockpit of a small cargo ship, large enough for two crew. She prepares for take-off. She feels a tremor in the Force. It’s Kylo. 

She feels his conflict, and his anger.

She pushes it out of her head.

Lando enters.

LANDO  
Rose found something in Leia’s belongings. Think they belong to you.

He passes them to Rey. It’s Han’s GOLDEN DICE.

LANDO (CONT'D)  
Evidently, Leia had them fetched from Ahch-To.

REY  
Thank you, Lando. It’s strange. I can feel them with me. But I still miss them.

LANDO  
You’re not alone in that - the whole galaxy misses Leia Organa. She had a spark not often seen.  
(beat)  
Something’s changing. I feel it somehow.

REY  
I sense it too. You think it’s because of Leia?

LANDO  
No-one came to the Resistance’s aid when it mattered. Leia died without seeing the galaxy at peace. It’ll forever be our greatest shame.

Rey feels the weight of the dice.

REY  
What was she like? When she was young?

LANDO  
Wise. Hot-headed. Fierce temper. Stubborn. And the best leader of her generation. Do you know why?

Rey shakes her head.

LANDO  
War comes when people forget who they are. Leia, even when she’d lost everyone around her, never lost herself. That’s what you’ve got to do.

REY  
I will. I promise.

She hugs Lando.

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - CLEARING - DAY**

Rey’s ship takes off. Finn, Poe, Rose and Lando are there to wave her off. C-3PO and R2-D2 are also there.

Lando looks at the three young rebels.

LANDO  
Now, about our Wookiee. I think I’ve got something you’ll need.

He cocks a grin.

**INT. FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE - COCKPIT - GALAXY - DAY**

Poe is the pilot. Finn is navigating. The ship is a light SHUTTLE, Xi-class. The small ship approaches the large, flat belly of the Nemesis.

FINN  
Think this’ll work?

Poe flips his data chip between his fingers. Calculating the risks.

POE  
Yeah. Why not?

He slips the chip into a slot -- data runs down a screen in Basic.

We hear a CRACKLE of RADIO NOISE.

FIRST ORDER OFFICER (O.S.)  
Command shuttle, you are cleared to land, hangar 6.  
(no response)  
General?

FINN  
Shuttle to base: cleared to land, hangar 6, confirmed.

FIRST ORDER OFFICER (O.S.)  
Welcome back, General.

Finn SWITCHES OFF the radio. Leans back. Nervous to be delving back into the belly of the beast.

FINN  
So...

POE  
Mm.

FINN  
Zorii Bliss.

POE  
No. If that’s what you’re thinking. She’s just an old friend.

FINN  
Yeah.

POE  
I mean it.

Finn isn’t going to drop it.

POE  
I met her when I went undercover for the New Republic. And when the assignment finished - we parted ways.

FINN  
I don’t know. The way you two acted...

POE  
No.

Poe fixes Finn with a look. It’s heavy enough, final enough, that Finn recognises the command - the subject’s done. Nothing more to it.

FINN  
Alright.

POE  
(back to business)  
Approaching docking bay.

**EXT. NEMESIS - DOCKING BAY - GALAXY - DAY**

Finn and Poe approach in the First Order shuttle.

**INT. NEMESIS - HANGAR - DAY**

Three STORMTROOPERS watch the shuttle LAND.

The first STORMTROOPER (TZ-1719) looks at her COLLEAGUES (TZ-1125 and LK-1989). They approach the ship.

Poe and Finn walk out of the ship. TZ-1719 recognises Finn.

TZ-1719  
You’re not the general.

POE  
Are we not? I thought we were.

FINN  
Huh, so did I. Maybe there's been a mistake --

TZ-1719  
(into her comms unit)  
Control, we have two --

Poe and Finn RESTRAIN the three Stormtroopers and KNOCK THEM OUT - without harming them.

POE  
Quickly, into the shuttle.

They DRAG THEM into the ship.

**INT. FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE - DAY**

TZ-1719 wakes. Groggy. She’s black, with a severe look in her features - years of obedience in her head. Her vision blurs, but she blinks. Her vision clears.

She is still in her armour, but without her helmet.

TZ-1125 and LK-1989 are already wide awake. (TZ-1125 and LK-1989 are both male, same age as Jannah.)

LK-1989 and TZ-1125 are both in their undershirts and trousers.

Poe and Finn have changed into their Stormtrooper armour.

FINN  
This feels weird.

TZ-1719 is outraged by what’s happened.

TZ-1719  
(to Finn) Traitor.

FINN  
What?

TZ-1719  
You killed our Captain.

FINN  
Ah. Is that what they told you?

POE  
Finn.

FINN  
Wait a sec.

He crouches in front of TZ-1719. He is gentle towards her, towards all three troops.

FINN  
What did they tell you?

TZ-1719  
You killed Captain Phasma. She was trying to protect us from your rebel scum.

FINN  
Phasma never cared about any of us. Remember Starkiller? The shields? She let them down. Didn’t blink. Didn’t hesitate.

TZ-1125  
You’re a liar.

FINN  
You know how those shields were coded. Only someone of high-ranking could access the codes. Phasma never cared for any of us. She tried to kill me because she didn’t want anyone to know of her failure.

TZ-1719  
(wavering)  
She was loyal to us.

FINN  
To herself. Phasma, The First Order, they never care about us. They just want to win.

TZ-1719 glances to TZ-1125 and LK-1989 - they are wavering, like her.

TZ-1719  
Have you come for the prisoner?

POE  
The Wookiee, yeah.

TZ-1719  
He’s being held in the brig. Cell 3435.

Finn takes TZ-1719’s hand. Squeezes it in thanks.

FINN  
Thank you.

He and Poe take the Stormtrooper’s blasters. Run out of the ship, into the hangar.

TZ-1719 watches them go. Finn’s words rolling inside her head.

**INT. NEMESIS - CORRIDOR - DAY**

DISGUISED as Stormtroopers, Finn and Poe walk side-by-side together.

POE  
Okay, stay calm. Just stay calm.

FINN  
I am calm.

POE  
I was talking to myself.

FINN  
Here.

Finn and Poe get into a TURBOLIFT --

**INT. NEMESIS - TURBOLIFT - DAY**

Poe fidgets, uncomfortable.

FINN  
Keep the helmet on.

POE  
How the hell did you see in this thing?

FINN  
I learned quickly.

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - FOREST CLEARING - DAY**

Rey’s cargo ship lands, STEAM pouring from its LANDING JETS. The ramp opens.

Rey walks out. Her saber is already ignited.

The air is a thick orange. The leaves of the forest are blood red with black branches. Dry twigs and leaves underfoot.

Rey readies herself. Finally... She steps forward.

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - FOREST - DAY**

Rey is walking through a dense corridor of the forest, her path lined by the dark trees. She holds her saber ready. So far, it’s quiet. An EERIE SILENCE. She can only hear her footsteps -- But she stops anyway.

She can sense someone else in The Force.

She hides behind a tree. Slows her breathing. Waiting. Reaches out with the Force. Just as Luke taught her.

She recognises the signature and she spins out, WHIRLING HER SABER in a shoulder-height arc -- It CLASHES against red! 

She meets the face of Kylo Ren.

They breathe hard, studying each other. Neither making a move.

It’s the first time in a long time that they’ve seen each other face to face.

Kylo’s thumb hovers over the switch on his saber...

He DEACTIVATES IT.

Rey does the same.

She almost reaches out to Kylo. But stops herself. 

Kylo doesn’t fail to notice.

KYLO  
You saw it too.

REY  
Why else would I be here? I wasn’t stupid. The Resistance knows where I am, they’ll find me and they’ll find you --

KYLO  
You’re lying.

Rey fumes. He sees through her too easily.

Then, behind them -- a twig SNAPS underfoot. A new enemy.

Rey and Kylo activate their sabers, turning to face their new foe.

Facing them is an IMPERIAL GUARD. He wears ramshackle armour in the style of an ancient samurai. He carries a WHITE LIGHTSABER.

Seemingly from the TREES THEMSELVES, other Imperial Guards appear. They wear variations of the same armour and carry white lightsaber weapons. They gather together. When they speak, they speak AS ONE VOICE.

IMPERIAL GUARDS  
What have you come for, Ben Solo?

Kylo doesn’t answer.

IMPERIAL GUARDS  
Rey of Jakku... what have you come for?

REY  
(scared, masking it)  
I think you know.

The guards SPREAD OUT SLOWLY. They form a 360-degree circle around Kylo and Rey.

Obviously, they won’t let them leave without a fight.

Rey looks at Kylo. A question in her eyes. He replies with a nod. They’ve done this before; they can do it again.

The guards RUSH Kylo and Rey. The battle has begun!

Rey and Kylo immediately DEFEAT three, but the Imperial guards are faster than their last mutual enemy - Snoke’s Praetorian guards - and they prove a challenge.

Kylo battles FOUR -- the fight is BRUTAL, Kylo erratic in his styles. He uses whichever one will give him the edge at that moment. Kylo rams the side of his saber into one, PINNING HIM to the ground. Another guard RUNS towards him, READY TO STRIKE. Kylo flings out his hand -- FORCE CHOKES the guard!

Rey in combat is smoother, with the grace and fire of a Jedi. She battles THREE of the guards. Dispatches them with balletic STRIKES and defensive BLOCKS. Strong.

An Imperial guard HITS HER with a glancing BLOW of his saber -- the blow cuts the band off her upper arm, REVEALING her scar from the throne room fight.

Rey is unbalanced now, her focus off.

The guard takes advantage -- FORCE PUSHES Rey!

She falls to the ground, WINDED.

The guard lifts his weapon, ready to deliver a KILLING BLOW...

Kylo STABS the guard FROM BEHIND -- just like Rey’s vision from _The Force Awakens_.

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIG - DAY**

Finn and Poe enter the brig.

FINN  
Cell 3435...

THRANE (O.S.)  
You there!

POE  
Uh-oh.

Finn and Poe turn.

THRANE (30s, male), the prison officer, approaches them.

THRANE  
What are you doing here? All troops have been assigned to patrol.

POE  
We, uh... Uh... We were...

FINN  
The Supreme Leader asked for Prisoner 3435 to be brought to him for further questioning.

THRANE  
It didn’t come through me.

FINN  
Protocol 617b states that no official prison release needs to be submitted if the command is from high office.

THRANE  
(still suspicious)  
Very well. Take the creature.

Thrane turns away.

Poe darts down the corridor.

THRANE (CONT'D)  
However.

Poe stops.

THRANE (CONT'D)  
I will be forced to submit a query to the high command for official clarification.

FINN  
Understood.

POE  
Understood.

THRANE  
Good.

Thrane leaves. 

Poe waits until he’s out of sight -- and earshot.

POE  
Thought he’d never go. 3435, here it is.  
(there’s a keypad)  
Dammit, what’s the code?

FINN  
It used to be the same for all prison cells. A certain sequence, plus the cell number...

Finn types in a code -- it WORKS! The door to the cell OPENS.

**INT. CHEWIE’S CELL - NEMESIS - DAY**

Chewbacca is chained up, a chain around his neck and wrists so he hangs in a loose cross position.

Chewbacca ROARS at the sight of two Stormtroopers entering. Spirit clearly unbroken, despite the cruelty of the First Order. 

Finn removes his helmet, followed by Poe.

FINN  
It’s us!

Chewbacca is relieved. Finn and Poe unchain him. 

Freed, Chewbacca hugs them both.

POE  
C’mon. Let’s get your stuff and get out of here.

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIDGE - DAY**

Thrane comes onto the bridge. Pryde is overseeing, staring at the stars out of the viewports.

Thrane goes to a SECURITY OFFICER, who is keeping an eye on security camera footage.

THRANE  
Check prison cells 3430 to 3460.

The security officer switches to a view of the BRIG CORRIDOR.

Pryde comes over.

PRYDE  
What seems to be the problem?

On the SECURITY CAMERA, we see live footage of Chewbacca being LED OUT OF HIS CELL -- by a MASKED Finn and Poe.

THRANE  
One of the troops claimed that the Supreme Leader wanted to see the prisoner, sir.

PRYDE  
If he did, I would know it. This is unauthorised.  
(announces)  
Prisoner escape! I want this ship locked down, immediately!

The officers on the bridge obey. Alarms BLARE.

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIG - DAY**

The sirens BLARE.

FINN  
Oh great. We’ll never get out now.

TZ-1719  
That’s what you think.

TZ-1719 carries Chewbacca’s bowcaster and belt -- she hands them over to him.

CHEWBACCA  
Thank you.

TZ-1719  
I know a way past the lockdown. But you have to trust me.

POE  
Why?

TZ-1719  
Because of -- 

POE  
No. Why are you helping us?

TZ-1719  
It’s the right thing to do.

Finn and Poe share a look. Poe’s heard that one before.

FINN  
You need a pilot.

TZ-1719  
It wasn’t in my training.

They run for the exit -- but the blaster doors open! 

More Stormtroopers FLOOD THE CORRIDOR. They are led by Pryde.

PRYDE  
Surrender your weapons.

Finn, Poe and Chewbacca lay down their weapons. Hold their hands behind their heads in surrender.

TZ-1719 does the same.

STORMTROOPER COMMANDER  
Your orders, sir?

PRYDE  
Execution.

The Stormtrooper commander gestures; Stormtroopers arrest Finn, Poe and Chewbacca.

PRYDE  
Except for the girl. TZ-1719, isn’t it?

FINN  
Leave her alone!

PRYDE  
Send her for re-programming.

FINN  
No!

PRYDE  
Kill the traitor and his associates.

TZ-1719 is escorted out of the corridor, flanked by two Stormtroopers.

FINN  
No. No.

Finn is in despair at the failure. Lets himself be led away by a Stormtrooper.

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - FOREST - DAY**

Rey and Kylo are in the middle of the battle. Rey has been separated from Kylo and is locked in a one on one fight with an Imperial GUARD.

The guard uses different forms, switching from one to the next -- this challenges Rey.

He swings his saber towards her -- she BLOCKS IT with the Force. That gives her the upper hand.

Rey pushes the guard against a tree. Her arm is pinned to their neck.

REY  
Where is Palpatine?

GUARD  
We are one. We are all.

The guard’s voice is distorted away from his brothers.

REY  
Where. Is. He?

GUARD  
You are what we worship. The Dark in you... is strong.

Rey’s saber flies out of her hand! It was a Force push from the Guard.

Rey is stunned.

The Guard attacks, almost landing a blow -- but Rey remembers. The Sith knife on her belt!

She STABS the guard in his gut.

The guard drops his weapon. Staggers back and falls to the ground.

Lies slumped against the tree. Terrifyingly still and human.

Rey trembles. Eyes wide with horror and fear.

KYLO  
Rey.

Rey scrambles up. She is close to tears.

REY  
You could’ve killed me. All those times. Why didn’t you kill me?

She summons her saber and runs.

But Kylo can’t let her go, not yet.

KYLO  
Rey.

Rey stops. She turns back to Kylo.

KYLO  
Palpatine came to me.

INT. KYLO'S HUT - DAGOBAH - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

Kylo, in his coma on Dagobah. He is alone.

PALPATINE (V.O.)  
My boy...  
(as Snoke)  
All your life...  
(as Darth Vader)  
I have been every voice inside your head!

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - FOREST - DAY**

Kylo looks determined.

KYLO  
Palpatine is playing a game. But he’s a relic, of the old times. If we work together... 

REY  
(sadly)  
Ben...

KYLO  
Rey, we’re equals in the Force. 

REY  
I know.

KYLO  
We can defeat him, we can --

REY  
Bring order. Rule the galaxy.

Kylo doesn’t deny this. 

He offers out his hand.

KYLO  
Please. You almost did, once.

REY  
Ben Solo’s hand. I almost took Ben’s hand. I wanted him. I still want him.

She turns away. Kylo drops his hand and watches Rey go. He is regretful. Feels lost; questioning his path.

**INT. NEMESIS - CHAMBER - DAY**

Finn, Poe and Chewbacca stand in a line. They await their execution.

Three EXECUTIONER STORMTROOPERS enter. They are accompanied by Pryde.

PRYDE  
Actually, I think I’ll do this one myself.

He takes a blaster from an Executioner trooper.

He aims at Finn.

Suddenly -- he turns on his heel and SHOOTS the troopers DEAD!

Finn turns his eyes away. He doesn’t want to see the bodies. 

Poe doesn’t notice; he’s mind-blown.

POE  
I knew it! You’re the spy!

PRYDE  
There is no spy.

POE  
Wait, what?

Pryde gives Poe and Finn two First Order blasters.

PRYDE  
A high-ranking member of the First Order, willing to talk. I would’ve had you running about the galaxy searching for such a prize.

FINN  
It was all a trap.

PRYDE  
I wouldn’t call it a trap. More a diversion. Our glorious leader rather mucked up the plan by calling for his own investigation.

Poe, Finn and Chewbacca don’t move.

PRYDE  
What are you waiting for? The hangar doors are unlocked, you can get past them easily.

FINN  
Where’s the girl? Where is she?

PRYDE  
Why do you care?

FINN  
(pure disgust)  
You stripped us of our families. Me. Her. Thousands of us. For power.

PRYDE  
Oh please. I was in charge of building the fleet. Our glorious Supreme Leader harvested those children.

Finn aims his blaster at Pryde’s head.

POE  
Finn.

Poe puts his hand on Finn’s arm.

POE (CONT'D)  
General.

Finn decides. He shoots Pryde above the knee. Pryde collapses in pain.

Finn leaves. Poe and Chewbacca follow.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - NEMESIS - DAY**

TZ-1719 is lying in a medical bay pod, a glass dome showing statistics and health readings in Basic. Two FIRST ORDER DOCTORS stand over her. They’re both human males, in their 30s. They talk casually like Jannah’s not in the room.

FIRST ORDER DOCTOR  
Another one?

FIRST ORDER DOCTOR 2  
This one tried to help that Wookiee escape. I think it’s a trip to the brain that does it...

TZ-1719 is confused and happy all at once. She’s remembered something.

TZ-1719  
Jannah.

FIRST ORDER DOCTOR  
What did she say?

TZ-1719  
My name is Jannah. 

FIRST ORDER DOCTOR 2  
Oh dear. We’ll have to repair that too. Book her for reprogramming as soon as possible.

On TZ-1719, JANNAH, wide-eyed. 

She has to get out. Now.

Jannah jams open her pod. CRACKS the glass dome on the face of the Doctor.

FIRST ORDER DOCTOR  
Ach!

FIRST ORDER DOCTOR 2  
(into his comms)  
Command, we have a rogue trooper, number TZ-1719. I repeat, we have a rogue --

Jannah knocks out the doctor.

Looks around for a weapon. There are Chewbacca’s bowcaster and belt left on a table. She grabs them. Runs into the corridor --

**INT. NEMESIS - CORRIDOR - DAY**

A siren BLARES overhead.

FIRST ORDER OFFICER (O.S.)  
You know your orders.

Jannah ducks into a narrow passageway --

**INT. NEMESIS - NARROW PASSAGEWAY - DAY**

She has no idea how to work the bowcaster. She studies it quickly in case she has to use it.

RED TROOPERS (SITH TROOPERS) march past. Jannah frowns. Doesn’t recognise them.

She still waits.

Holding the bowcaster, Jannah moves out -- gingerly --

**INT. NEMESIS - CORRIDOR - DAY**

No-one’s there.

Jannah SPRINTS down the corridor. Kind of knows where she’s going, but the main priority is getting away --

She SLAMS into a STORMTROOPER! Scrambles to use the bowcaster --

FINN  
(masked)  
Hey, no, no! It’s me!

Finn removes his helmet.

JANNAH  
Thank God.

FINN  
Come with me.

Jannah follows Finn, both of them running down the corridor.

**INT. NEMESIS - HANGAR - DAY**

Poe waits by the shuttle, blaster in hand.

POE  
Your friends are inside! Go, go, go!

FIRST ORDER OFFICER  
Stop there!

Shots fired from the officers. Poe fires back.

Jannah runs up the ramp.

FINN  
Poe, get this thing ready, I’ll take care of these guys!

POE  
I got you!

Poe gets onto the ship.

Finn fires back at the officers, doubling back onto the ramp.

The shuttle LIFTS into the air. Finn keeps firing. Stormtroopers run into the hangar, their blasters aimed at the ship --

**INT. FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE - DAY**

The Stormtroopers fire. 

Finn can’t bring himself to shoot them. 

FINN  
Poe! Take this thing into lightspeed!

Poe, in the pilot’s seat, can’t believe what he’s heard.

POE  
Are you crazy?!

JANNAH  
That’s not possible!

Finn slams a button to shut the ramp. It closes rapidly.

FINN  
I’ve seen it done before! Do it!

POE  
You’d better be right about this!

Poe pulls on a lever --

**INT. NEMESIS - HANGAR - DAY**

The Stormtroopers and First Order officers are PUSHED BACK by the blast from the shuttle.

The shuttle disappears into the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's been reading so far. I know script formats can be hard to adapt to, as they are so technical and sparse in their emotional language, but I am honestly so grateful to all those who have left kudos and left comments. You are the real MVPs ❤️


	5. Act 2: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part contains the scenes I am most proud of, and cried at most when writing them. The Skywalkers, they can really mess you up, y'know.

**INT. FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE - GALAXY AT LIGHTSPEED - DAY**

Finn hands Jannah a cup of caf.

The other two troops, TZ-1125 and LK-1989, are nervous.

FINN  
How are you holding up?

JANNAH  
I’m okay.

TZ-1125  
I don’t --

FINN  
Can’t believe what you did?

TZ-1125 nods.

LK-1989  
They’ll kill us. They’ll track us, and they’ll kill us.

FINN  
I know it’s frightening. I was frightened when I left.

TZ-1125  
They told us... that you planned it. You were always scum.

LK-1989  
You were destined to betray us.

FINN  
I don’t care much for destiny.

Everything has happened, so quickly, for the two ex-troopers. Their heads are still spinning.

FINN  
I’m not going to ask you to fight. You’ve done enough of that. The Resistance, we’ll give you shelter, but that’s it. The rest is up to you.

TZ-1125  
Do you know our names?

FINN  
That’s your choice too.

Finn stands up. His words have served as a comfort to both TZ-1125 and LK-1989.

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - FOREST - NIGHT**

Rey has been walking for what feels, to her, hours. It is raining. The ground underneath her feet is wet.

Thunder rolls in the sky.

The thickness of the trees thins out as she walks. Though tired, she keeps going.

At last, she steps into --

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - VADER’S CASTLE RUINS - NIGHT**

The ruins of Darth Vader’s castle. Once a powerful beacon of the Dark side, it is a pile of rubble. Destroyed by Palpatine loyalists after Vader’s death.

Rey hesitates. Too aware of the Dark energy within, and her own temptations. But she has to find Palpatine.

**INT. VADER’S CASTLE RUINS - MUSTAFAR - NIGHT**

Rey steps inside. Her saber is a bright blue among the dark mists.

In the centre of the ruins, there’s a STONE TOMB. It is large enough to fit a human. Rey approaches it with trepidation.

On top of the tomb, there are two engravings. They’re covered by dirt. Rey brushes the dirt off with her thumb. 

What’s revealed is the sigil of the SITH. 

Then - the sigil of the JEDI.

REY  
Light... and Dark.

Rey places her palm on the Jedi sigil. Tries to use the Force to open the tomb.

Nothing happens.

Rey tries again. Still nothing.

KYLO  
I don’t think that’s how it works.

Rey sighs.

REY  
I can handle myself.

KYLO  
I don’t deny it.

REY  
Then leave me alone.

Rey was vulnerable in front of Kylo, and she doesn’t like it. Wants to change the subject.

She tries to open the tomb for the third time. Still absolutely nothing. 

Her grunt of frustration echoes in the ruins.

KYLO  
We’re after the same thing, Rey. I can help you.

REY  
Don’t say that. Don’t say what you don’t mean.

Kylo walks around the tomb. Glances towards Rey.

They see each other’s vulnerability.

KYLO  
The Light...

He puts his hand on the Sith sigil. It GLOWS A PALE RED.

Kylo swallows. His conflict shines.

REY  
(realising)  
The Dark.

She puts her hand on the Jedi sigil. It GLOWS PALE BLUE.

The lid of the tomb shifts with a scraping clunk.

Rey and Kylo step back.

The lid LIFTS into the air.

Inside the tomb are two HOLOCRONS: a Sith holocron and a Jedi holocron.

Rey looks closer. Both holocrons are engraved with their respective ancient languages.

KYLO  
Why would Vader...

REY  
A Jedi and a Sith holocron combined, they can show the user whatever they want to see.

Rey reaches out to touch the Sith holocron, curious --

KYLO  
Wait!

Too late. The two holocrons OPEN. They lift into the air, high above Rey and Kylo. They COMBINE --

**EXT. YAVIN 4 - JEDI ACADEMY - NIGHT**

A quiet night in a rainforest clearing. Luke’s Jedi academy is a modest building that radiates with the Light side of the Force. In the courtyard, two YOUNG ADULT STUDENTS are play-fighting with wooden sticks.

One is a MALE TWI’LEK. The other is a FEMALE DATHOMIRIAN. They wear Jedi training robes.

Rey watches the two playfully duel. Fearful she might be seen, she pulls up her hood.

The Dathomirian knocks the wooden stick out of her opponent’s hand.

MALE TWI’LEK  
Aw, look what you did!

FEMALE DATHOMIRIAN  
(teasing)  
A Jedi never complains.

The stick rolls towards Rey’s feet. Stops just before her in the grass.

The male Twi’lek SUMMONS it to him.

He doesn’t see Rey.

He and the Dathomirian continue their fight.

Above, THUNDER CLOUDS gather in front of a full moon. Ominous. Unknown.

Rey sees a HOODED FIGURE walking towards a wooden hut.

The figure turns -- it’s LUKE!

REY  
Master Skywalker?

Luke doesn’t hear her. Rey follows him inside --

**INT. BEN SOLO’S HUT - JEDI ACADEMY - YAVIN 4 - NIGHT**

Luke is standing over a SLEEPING BOY. He wears white pyjamas, peaceful in his sleep. 

Rey is struck by the realisation of who it is.

It’s BEN SOLO (21). Ben’s hut is simple and monastic. He has a small writing desk. On it is a well-used, loved calligraphy set and one of the Jedi journals. The ink is fresh on the page. Newly written in.

Rey crouches by his side. Studies Ben’s sleeping, unscarred face. He looks young and vulnerable.

Luke raises his hand towards Ben. He uses the Force to look into Ben’s mind.

What he sees terrifies him. The Dark side.

Ben Solo is a soul already corrupted.

Luke thinks. It’s a moment of hubris, of thinking he can save the world -- and he obeys it.

Luke IGNITES HIS SABER.

REY  
Don’t!

Luke can’t hear her; Rey is a ghost here, being shown memories.

Luke sighs. He’s full of shame... But it’s too late.

Ben is awake. And he sees Luke. 

Sees the saber.

LUKE  
(with tears)  
Ben...

Ben is petrified. He SUMMONS his saber, IGNITING IT. Tries to strike a blow on Luke - Luke blocks it --

LUKE  
Ben, stop!

Ben’s hut CRUMBLES.

**EXT. JEDI ACADEMY - YAVIN 4 - NIGHT**

The thunder clouds above darken, growing thicker. Rey walks through the rubble, staring up at the sky. Lightning FILLS THE SKY. 

Ben runs out of his hut. He is full of fear. Panting, with tears in his eyes. He runs towards the academy building...

A lightning bolt STRIKES the academy, creating a MASSIVE EXPLOSION!

_**BOOOOOM!!!** _

Rey is blown back --

**INT. JAKKU - NIIMA OUTPOST - DAY**

Rey lands in the sands of Jakku. She looks around, panicked. 

She sees the entrance of the outpost.

Inside, she sees the scene. It’s a painful memory. Two people, a MAN (REY’S FATHER) and a WOMAN (REY’S MOTHER). They're both dressed in near-rags, their skin weathered by the sand and desert winds. Bleary-eyed drunks. Desperate to leave, whatever the cost. A GIRL (6) stands beside the Woman. She has three buns in her hair. This is YOUNG REY.

REY’S FATHER  
Fuel, that’s all we need.

UNKAR PLUTT  
(businessman, not charity)  
What do you have?

REY’S FATHER  
The ships are all empty...

UNKAR PLUTT  
We’re done here.

Rey’s Father looks at Young Rey.

REY’S FATHER  
How much?

Rey needs to stop this happening. She stumbles up, runs forward but the vision CHANGES into --

**EXT. JAKKU - PLAINS - DAY**

Rey's feet give way underneath her, making her fall.

Unkar Plutt holds Young Rey’s arm, restraining her. Young Rey is sobbing.

Rey knows what’s coming. And she’s afraid.

YOUNG REY  
COME BACK!

UNKAR PLUTT  
Quiet girl!

Young Rey reaches out her hand towards a CARGO SHIP (her parents’ ship) that’s taking off.

The sound of the scene before Rey rushes out. It’s TOTAL SILENCE.

Rey shakes her head.

REY  
No, no - no!

Rey runs forward, trying to speak to the memory of Young Rey. It’s fruitless. She’s still a ghost, and can’t be heard.

REY  
Listen, listen to me - you’ll have a family, people who love you, you don’t have to do this -

The noise RUSHES BACK IN.

FORCE LIGHTNING crackles from Young Rey’s fingers -- 

\-- and the Force Lightning HITS THE SHIP!

Rey SCREAMS.

REY  
(primal)   
NO!!!

The ship crashes. Fallen into the sands of Jakku.

Young Rey collapses, unconscious.

Rey sobs HARD. Falls to her knees, hugging herself. The tears don’t stop. The vision is torturous - she’s trapped in memories drawn from the Sith holocron. It's the worst pain she's ever felt.

Behind Rey, the scenery CHANGES, shifting towards --

**INT. DEATH STAR RUINS - KEF BIR - DAY**

The decrepit ruins of the Death Star. The Emperor’s throne lies broken among the rubble and debris. 

Outside the broken window of the Death Star are the oceans of KEF BIR, an ocean moon in the Endor system.

Rey still cries.

REY  
I did it... I killed them... I killed my parents.

O/S: We gradually HEAR the hum of a lightsaber. Someone approaching.

Rey looks up. She has tear-stained cheeks, red-rimmed eyes.

Before her, stands DARK REY.

Dark Rey wears a black hooded cloak and a black dress with long sleeves. Her lightsaber is DOUBLE-BLADED. The beam CRACKLES and is bright red.

Dark Rey steps out of the shadows. We see a clearer look of her face. She looks gaunt but serene. The same vision as Rey saw in her vision.

Dark Rey is ready, and hungry, to consume the galaxy.

DARK REY  
(with sympathy)  
You have denied it for so long.

On Rey, breathing hard. She stands up. 

She approaches the throne of the Emperor. Drawn to it.

DARK REY  
Your destiny is written. What you have seen will all come to pass. Don’t deny yourself. Just let it in.

Rey turns around. She ignites her saber. 

Her world is upside down, unwanted memories flooding back, but there’s one thing she knows.

REY  
I will never turn to the Dark side.

DARK REY  
Death it is, then.

Rey swings her saber forward in an attack --

Dark Rey blocks it easily.

Rey attacks again, working from her right side. Dark Rey blocks all of Rey’s attacks with swift defences. Her expression is blank throughout.

Until -- she smiles. It’s a gruesome, twisted smile.

She PUSHES Rey across the floor.

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Thunder and lightning. Dark energy in the air. This is EXEGOL.

Kylo’s saber is ignited. He approaches a SITH TEMPLE. It is a large dark square monolith that stretches into the sky and hovers ten feet above the ground.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

Kylo is underneath the monolith.

In the centre of the ground is a large circle. It is engraved with the sigil of the Sith.

Kylo steps into the circle. Inches forward until he stands in the middle.

The circle is actually a STONE PLATFORM. It descends down --

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

We are now in the temple of the Sith. Surrounding the platform is a circle of stone statues. They are the faces of the ANCIENT SITH.

Kylo walks off the platform, down a narrow walkway.

At the end of the walkway, there is another statue.

PALPATINE (V.O.)  
(whispering, as Snoke)  
Power is what you must seek.  
(as himself)  
What you must worship.

Kylo knows he’s being taunted. But he struggles to hear the sound of Snoke in his head.

KYLO  
I killed Snoke. I struck him dead.

He lifts his saber to see the statue’s face... 

PALPATINE (V.O.)  
Did you?

The statue is Kylo! The statue is wearing his helmet and opulent Sith robes.

We hear that familiar CACKLE. The sound of evil.

Kylo reacts, turning with his saber lifted.

He is face to face with PALPATINE. Palpatine is machine rather than man. Hooked up to wires on a crane, with milky white eyes and burned fingers.

PALPATINE  
My dear, dear boy. At last...

Kylo lifts his saber to strike --

Palpatine calmly flicks his hand. Kylo’s saber FLIES OUT of his hand. It goes scattering across the floor of the temple.

PALPATINE (CONT'D)  
You know your story. Now the girl needs to know hers.

**INT. DEATH STAR RUINS - KEF BIR - DAY**

Rey duels with Dark Rey. The fight is remorseless. Rey is wild and furious. Dark Rey is calm in her cruelty. She catches Rey’s saber in hers by FOLDING her double-bladed saber IN TWO!

Rey is forced to look in the eyes of her darkness. She’s frightened.

Dark Rey thinks of this as a passing amusement.

PALPATINE (V.O.)  
From the moment she was born, I sensed a great darkness lying dormant within.

Dark Rey pushes Rey back, and Rey stumbles, FALLING OFF THE EDGE!

We think Rey’s lost, fallen to the ruins, but we see --

She hangs onto the edge by her fingertips. The dark ruins of the Death Star are below her, looking like a deep gorge. It’s a vertigo-inducing height.

PALPATINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Oh... Such delicious darkness.

Dark Rey stands over Rey. Her robes whip against the winds of Kef Bir. Triumphant. 

She is the power of the Dark side, defined.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

Kylo is devastated. He knew he was always meant to be Dark, but the idea of Rey turning to the Dark side... It’s too much for him to bear.

PALPATINE  
All I had to do was wait. Wait until her power was awakened by her equal in the Force.  
(gleeful)  
Light rises... and darkness shall always meet it.

Palpatine summons Kylo’s saber to his palm. He holds it out to Kylo.

PALPATINE  
Bring her to me.

**INT. DEATH STAR RUINS - KEF BIR - DAY**

Rey focuses. Centres herself, drawing the Force in. 

She FORCE FLIPS off the edge!

PINS Dark Rey. 

REY  
I will not be my past.

She PLUNGES her saber into Dark Rey’s heart.

Dark Rey dies with a smile on her lips. 

Her body fades. 

The Death Star ruins begin to CRUMBLE around Rey.

Rey stands, watching as the roof of the ruins COLLAPSES, showing the waters of Kef Bir -- its MOON -- then, a BRIGHT LIGHT --

**INT. MUSTAFAR - VADER'S CASTLE RUINS - NIGHT**

Rey is released from the holocrons. She falls on her back. Looks around.

REY  
Ben...

Kylo is nowhere to be seen.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

Kylo picks up his saber.

KYLO  
Why?

PALPATINE  
Your affection for her is admirable. It is the same affliction suffered by your grandfather.

KYLO  
(thickly)  
Choose me. Please.

PALPATINE  
No. The last blood of Skywalker deserves more than death.

Palpatine raises his hand. Presses it to Kylo’s forehead. Kylo tries to move - but he cannot. He’s frozen to the spot.

Palpatine smiles.

Kylo tries to resist, focusing with the Force.

PALPATINE (CONT'D)  
Your pitiful attempts will fail you, young Solo. I am already within.

Kylo desperately tries to resist. He ROARS.

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIDGE - DAY**

Pryde stands behind Hux. He walks with a cane. His leg is bandaged.

PRYDE  
Prisoner 3435 escaped with help from two members of the Resistance.

HUX  
And?

PRYDE  
They had help too, Supreme Leader. From three Stormtroopers. One was sent to re-programming, but TZ-1719 attacked the medical staff and went rogue.

HUX  
Mm-hm.

PRYDE  
We believe that the three Stormtroopers are now with the Resistance.

HUX  
Your failure in this matter is one of many, Allegiant General Pryde. Let me ask you this - are you loyal to the First Order?

PRYDE  
Completely, sir.

HUX  
You fail to find our spy. You fail to prevent a prisoner escape!

PRYDE  
If I may defend myself, Supreme Leader. For a moment.

HUX  
It will make no difference. You are a traitor.

PRYDE  
I have been as loyal to the First Order as I ever was to the Empire. My failures should not be prioritised over my successes. 

HUX  
When your failures result in the loss of a crucial prisoner --

PRYDE  
I have overseen the building of our fleet. I was by your father’s side --

HUX  
Do not mention my father!

PRYDE  
\-- Who built the First Order to continue the legacy and work of the Empire.

HUX  
Your loyalties do not absolve you of your betrayals, Allegiant General!

PRYDE  
Of course, Supreme Leader. But I wonder... Do yours?

Two SITHTROOPERS enter the bridge. Their armour is a startling red among all the black. Hux doesn’t recognise them.

The power has shifted. Hux begins to look more frightened boy than Supreme Leader.

HUX  
Allegiant General...

PRYDE  
Your father, General Brendol Hux, died three years ago.

HUX  
Pryde, you will know your place. Or I shall be forced to find you guilty of treason to the First Order!

PRYDE  
(speaking over Hux)  
You killed your father, did you not?

HUX  
I...

PRYDE  
Do you deny it?

HUX  
Yes, I do.

PRYDE  
With assistance from the late Captain Phasma, you poisoned him.

HUX  
(genuine; beginning to plead)  
I... I did it for the First Order.

PRYDE  
By taking out one of its founding members.

HUX  
Yes.

PRYDE  
And then you organise the removal of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren by the Knights of Ren, severely weakening our position --

HUX  
He would have won!

PRYDE  
That is all I need to hear. Guards.

The two Sithtroopers grab Hux.

HUX  
Unhand me! I am the Supreme Leader!

PRYDE  
Supreme Leader Hux, you have been found guilty of treason to the First Order. For your crimes, you will suffer the highest form of punishment: execution.

HUX  
No! No! This isn’t right!

The Sithtroopers drag Hux off the bridge. Pryde watches with satisfaction.

Jada Ren enters the bridge. She is followed by the other Knights of Ren. Including Jada, they are all masked.

Jada sinks to one knee.

JADA REN  
Supreme Leader.

PRYDE  
Long live the First Order.

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - CLEARING - DAY**

The First Order shuttle lands in the makeshift hangar.

CONNIX  
They’re back!

Rose runs into the clearing. Just as the ramp opens and Finn walks out. He is followed by Jannah, TZ-1125 (JACK) and LK-1989 (CARO).

ROSE  
Finn!

She throws her arms around his neck. He hugs her. They greet one another with a kiss.

ROSE  
Chewie!

Chewbacca gathers Rose into a hug, briefly picking her up off the ground. Chewbacca puts Rose down.

CHEWBACCA  
(in Shyriiwook)  
 _I’ll see if Maz has been able to get in trouble while I’ve been gone._

FINN  
(amused)  
See you later, Chewie.

Rose spots Jannah and the other two ex-Stormtroopers. Gathers herself.

ROSE  
Hi.

JANNAH  
Hi. I’m Jannah.

JN-1125  
Jack.

LK-1989  
Caro.

ROSE  
Finn told me what you did. You’re very brave. Thank you.

JANNAH  
They’re not going to tell me what to do. Not anymore.

Rose nods. Understanding, and proud of them.

Connix ushers Jannah, Jack and Caro away. She is kind to them, welcoming.

ROSE  
So, Lando got some news from one of his spies.

POE  
Huh. Good news travels fast.

ROSE  
I don’t know if it’s exactly good news...

FINN  
What is it?

ROSE  
Come with me.

She leads Poe and Finn away from the shuttle, towards the command tent. Lando is waiting for them.

**INT. NEMESIS - PRYDE’S QUARTERS - GALAXY - DAY**

The Nemesis travels at lightspeed. 

Pryde’s quarters are minimal, everything First Order-class. Complete loyalty.

Pryde enters. He still uses his cane and he hobbles as he walks.

He presses a button on his console. 

A HOLOGRAPHIC flickers into life. It’s the giant, looming face of Palpatine.

PRYDE  
My lord.

PALPATINE  
My loyal General. Tell me of our beloved Supreme Leader.

PRYDE  
I am sorry to tell you, but he was found guilty of treason, sire.

PALPATINE  
(no sympathy at all)  
What a pity. Such a waste of potential.

PRYDE  
I am prepared to do anything you ask, my lord.

PALPATINE  
Your loyalty will not go unrewarded, Supreme Leader Pryde. Come to Exegol with the First Order fleet and the Knights of Ren. With the Sith fleet under your command, we will bring this galaxy the ruler it deserves.

PRYDE  
And our asset?

PALPATINE  
Oh yes. Yes, I promise that you will find him most obedient.

Pryde smirks.

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - FOREST - NIGHT**

It’s raining hard. Rey walks back through the forest. She lights the way with her saber. The light passes over the bodies of the Imperial Guards.

Their cauterised wounds are hard for her to ignore. Smooth cuts that were done by her saber.

Rey comes across the body of the one she killed on its own.

The Sith knife is still in his gut. His eyes left open.

Rey kneels by the Guard’s side. She closes his eyes for him. A mark of her respect and regret.

REY  
I’m sorry. No-one should die alone. And I took you from them. From your family.

KYLO (O.S.)  
As you took yours.

Rey jumps to her feet. Kylo stands in front of her. His saber is already ignited.

REY  
Ben?

Then she sees, at the same time that we see: Kylo’s eyes glow YELLOW in the dark.

REY (CONT'D)  
Ben!

Kylo advances, ready to attack!

Rey blocks his attack swiftly. Real fear. He may kill her. Kylo lifts his saber for another blow, but Rey dodges it, ducking into a roll. They trade blows, Kylo attacking with vicious blows and Rey using defensive moves. They match each other for speed, skill and strength - it’s HEART-PUMPING, TENSE. 

They are truly one another’s equal.

KYLO  
You killed your parents.

REY  
This isn’t you --

KYLO  
You deserve to die.

REY  
No!

Rey FORCE BLOCKS Kylo’s saber. She looks straight into Kylo’s eyes.

REY  
Palpatine’s controlling you. Come back to me.  
(beat)  
Please.

A tear falls down Kylo’s cheek. He bites on each word he speaks, trying to battle against the possession.

KYLO  
I have shown him the way. The boy... is gone.

Kylo attacks Rey with a series of blows -- she blocks them all! But Kylo just keeps coming, possessed. He fights with Palpatine’s style.

They duel fiercely, running through the forest, trading blows until --

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - CLIFF EDGE - NIGHT**

Kylo backs Rey up against a cliff edge on the outskirts of the forest. A call-back to their first fight on Starkiller Base.

KYLO  
I’ll kill you, and once I kill you, I shall kill every last one of your pathetic Resistance!

Rey struggles -- but she won’t let herself lose control. Not this time.

She reaches out with the Light.

Despite her unstable footing, she remains calm.

REY  
(softly)   
Be with me.

Kylo’s eyes CLEAR for a moment. Back to their brown.

The whole world around him FREEZES.

Rey, the rain, Mustafar --

**INT. STARKILLER BASE - BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Kylo stands on the bridge. This time he is unmasked and has his scar.

HAN (O.S.)  
BEN!

Kylo turns.

HAN SOLO (70s, wiser) stands in front of him. He doesn’t look afraid of his son. He just has that trademark lopsided smile.

HAN  
Thought that’d get your attention.

KYLO  
(he’s experienced this before)  
You’re just a memory.

HAN  
But this time you need it, kid.

Han walks closer. He’s got an air of serenity about him.

KYLO  
He’s always been there. I just want to be free. This pain...

HAN  
It’s not too late.

KYLO  
Everyone’s gone. You. Mom. I did that.

HAN  
No-one’s ever really gone. My son... my Ben. He’s alive.

Kylo takes out his saber. Han puts his hand on it.

KYLO  
I don’t...  
(breathes)  
Will you help me?

HAN  
Always.

KYLO  
I know what I have to do. But I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.

We see SHADOWS creeping in FROM ABOVE.

We hear Palpatine’s cackle, faintly.

HAN  
Oh, you do. You always have.

Han cups Kylo’s face. His thumb covers the scar.

HAN (CONT'D)  
I’m sorry for not seeing it sooner.

KYLO  
Dad... I’m so sorry.

HAN  
I know.

Kylo closes his eyes.

Palpatine’s laughter GETS LOUDER. Echoes.

LIGHT from above falls on Han and Kylo.

Kylo looks up. It’s Rey. She's standing on a balcony in front of a HATCH which lets in a BEAM OF SUNLIGHT. She wears her current robes, carrying the legacy saber. Reality mixing into the memory.

REY  
(quietly; as if whispering in Kylo’s ear)  
Be with me.

Han lets go of the saber.

The saber OPENS.

The CRACKED KYBER CRYSTAL lifts into the air.

Floats between father and son.

The crack in the crystal HEALS.

The crystal TURNS BLUE.

Fully healed.

PALPATINE (O.S.)  
Skywalker!

The crystal sinks back into the saber.

The saber closes. 

Han smiles.

Around Han, Starkiller Base begins to collapse.

Kylo frowns. Han’s body and face are tinged ever so slightly blue.

He’s never been a memory at all; all this time, Han Solo's been a FORCE GHOST.

HAN  
The Force be with you, kid.

He winks. The bridge collapses underneath Kylo’s feet --

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - CLIFF EDGE - NIGHT**

The earth GIVES WAY in the heavy rain. Rey LOSES HER FOOTING -- falls!

Kylo reacts swiftly -- GRABS HER ARM -- saving her!

Rey gasps, staring up at him through the rain. But she doesn’t see Kylo Ren.

We see, for the first time, BEN SOLO. Finally free from manipulation. And shaken to his core.


	6. Act 2: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the final battle everyone! This features a lot of X-wing action, alongside a Force ghost cameo and something long-awaited between Rey and Ben...

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - CLEARING - NIGHT**

Ben is helping Rey to walk, with his arm around her waist. He looks deep in thought, reflective - still unnerved by Palpatine’s possession.

REY  
I’m okay. I’m okay.

Ben lets go of Rey’s waist.

REY  
If we’re going to make it, we have to go now.   
My ship’s small, but it can manage the speed.

She realises Ben’s no longer beside her. She turns.

REY  
Ben?

BEN  
Take my ship. It’s already got the route to Exegol logged, and it’s faster.

REY  
No, you’re coming with me.

BEN  
There’s something I need to do.

REY  
If this is about Palpatine, maybe I can come with you --

BEN  
No. No. Rey. I’ll... I’ll come back to you. I promise. But you have to go.

REY  
And do what?!

She doesn’t wait for an answer. Rey comes back to him and KISSES HIM!

It’s romantic, longing, mutual --

And kind of head-spinning. Like all the great first kisses.

BEN  
I...

REY  
Tell me later.

Rey heads for Ben’s ship. It’s a small, nondescript starship built for two crew.

Ben can see her through the cockpit window, prepping the ship for take-off.

**INT. BEN’S SHIP - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Rey gives Ben one last, longing look.

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - CLEARING - NIGHT**

The ship TAKES OFF. Disappears into the sky. Ben watches it until he can’t see it anymore.

Behind him, a FORCE GHOST materialises - who is it?

LUKE  
You really are like your father.

BEN  
Uncle Luke?

LUKE  
(smiling)  
You have a knack for making a bad decision.

**INT. RESISTANCE BASE - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

The holoart of Leia smiles down on the Resistance’s command.

Poe, Rose and Lando are watching a HOLOGRAM of Pryde.

PRYDE  
The Resistance is weak and without allies. We will crush them --

Rose switches it off.

POE  
So... we’ve now got Supreme Leader Pryde. This day can’t get worse.

COMMANDER D’ACY enters. She wears a headscarf, but her uniform doesn’t give away her rank. Her calm demeanour does.

D’ACY  
General Calrissian. Our trackers have picked up activity on two First Order dreadnoughts.

POE  
I spoke too soon.

D’Acy offers out a datapad. Lando takes it.

Rose and Poe peer over his shoulder.

ROSE  
They’ve made a jump to lightspeed?

POE  
Several. Where are they going?

The people of the Resistance hear this conversation. They enter the tent in trickles, curious. A spark of hope.

Finn enters alongside Jannah.

ROSE  
They must be going to that planet the signal showed - Exegol!

FINN  
So Palpatine’s planning his next attack.

ROSE  
I don’t think it’s a next attack. I think it’s a final attack.

POE  
Then we need to get to Exegol and stop him before he can fire a single weapon.

LANDO  
Slow your horses, kiddos. That’s good news.

POE  
Palpatine planning an attack cannot be good news.

ROSE  
No, no, Lando’s right. We can’t do anything with this information as long as we have no idea where Exegol is.

LANDO  
Palpatine probably sent the First Order the route, and us the destination.

POE  
To do what? Taunt us.

LANDO  
Got it in one.

POE  
I hate that guy.

Connix is monitoring the Resistance’s transmissions. A ship signal appears on her screen. It’s an unknown ship.

CONNIX  
General, I have an unknown ship transmitting.

POE  
First Order?

CONNIX  
No. It’s... It’s Rey’s personal code. The route, it’s tracking towards --

Finn studies the map. Realises what Rey is doing.

FINN  
She’s taking us to Exegol!

This causes a ripple of murmurs among the crowd. Hope, but also hesitancy.

ROSE  
We have to follow her. Take up our weapons and fight.

The First Order is one thing - Palpatine is another. Both together is something to terrify even the bravest among them.

Jannah steps forward.

JANNAH  
I know I’m new to this fighting for a cause business, but the one thing I know is that the Resistance always puts up a fight. You’re a stubborn lot.

FINN  
She’s right. Rose is right. I fight for the family I was taken from, and the family I have now. The threat is huge, but we can’t turn back now.

ROSE  
Families across the galaxy are frightened. They pray for someone to help. We’ve answered the call in the past. We should answer the call now.

These words stir the Resistance into action. Snap Wexley stands with the rest of Black Squadron.

SNAP WEXLEY  
Yeah. Why not?

POE  
We’re doing this. Everyone, to their stations.

The Resistance springs into action! It’s a flurry of activity as commanders draw up tactics, crew and pilots prepare the ships.

Finn turns to Lando.

FINN  
Lando. Send the signal again in Leia’s name.

LANDO  
They’ll answer.

ROSE  
Let’s go save what we love.

Finn and Rose exchange a smile. 

BB-8 rolls up to Finn. Does a thumbs-up with his lighter.

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - CLEARING - DAY**

Chewbacca and Rose pack crates of weapons onto the Falcon. Jannah now wears a Resistance uniform, her hair left natural. 

Connix hands a Resistance blaster pistol to Jannah.

CONNIX  
There you go. You know how that works, I guess.

JANNAH  
Safety off, pull the trigger.

CONNIX  
Yeah. Nice uniform, by the way.

JANNAH  
You think?

CONNIX  
(flirting; unsubtle about it)  
It suits you.

Jannah smiles, clearly flirting back. Finn clears his throat.

Connix steps away, approaching Rose.

FINN  
You know that you don’t have to do this.

JANNAH  
Yeah. I could run away and keep running. So could’ve you.

FINN  
Where’s the satisfaction in that?

Finn heads for a ship - it's Lando's stolen First Order supply ship.

Notices Poe preparing his X-wing. Poe sees Finn. He nods at him. They can do this.

Above them, a large New Republic-era Star Defender ship lifts into the air. Its engines roar, ready for the battle ahead. 

**INT. POE’S X-WING - COCKPIT - DAY**

Poe settles into his seat. Puts on his helmet. He’s nervous but determined. Shrinking the size of the enemy in his mind so he can focus on the job in hand.

From his place, BB-8 beeps anxiously.

POE  
Nope, happy beeps, bud. Happy beeps.

He grips the controls. Lifts the ship into the air as X-wings around him follow suit.

POE  
(into comms)  
Black Squadron, report in. Black Leader, on.

SNAP WEXLEY (O.S.)  
Black Two, on.

JESSIKA PAVA (O.S.)  
Black Three, on.

SURALINDA JAVOS (O.S.)  
Black Four, on.

KARE KUN  
Black Five, on.

With his squadron around him, Poe is more comfortable.

POE  
Let’s go get us an Emperor.

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

The horizon, thick with mountains and jungle trees, fills with Resistance and New Republic starfighters, cruisers and defenders. 

A stirring, emotional moment, The Resistance ready for the final battle.

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - CLEARING - NIGHT**

The storm on Mustafar has receded. Standing at the cliff edge, Ben stares over the landscape of the healing planet.

It’s beautiful, in a bittersweet way. The planet’s scars show its pain.

Luke approaches Ben.

LUKE  
I said, what do you think you’re doing?

At first, Ben is silent.

BEN  
I can’t go with her. I’ve killed people. I ordered the burning of villages. Just because they reminded me of you.

LUKE  
I know. Ben, your father...

BEN  
He was wrong. I don’t have the strength.

LUKE  
You’re afraid.

BEN  
My father was mistaken in me. Just like you were.

LUKE  
Like Rey is?

Ben opens his mouth to defend Rey but realises the callout for what it is. If Rey isn’t wrong, then his decision to stay behind...

LUKE  
Where do you think strength comes from, Ben? It comes from fear. It wasn’t just the Jedi who got it wrong, you know.

Luke takes Ben’s saber.

LUKE (CONT'D)  
I recognise this. Used to be silver. With a bright blue blade. The most searing blue I’d ever seen...  
(beat)  
I wonder.

Luke switches it on. The healed blade shines blue with a straight edge; the sign of someone back on their right path.

Luke is pretty proud of himself and his nephew.

He switches the saber off, presses it into Ben’s palm.

LUKE  
The Force is more than the Jedi, more than the Sith. My greatest mistake was having the hubris to think I, and I alone, could fix their broken legacy.

Luke turns towards a thick patch of foliage. He moves it with the Force to reveal -- the ordinary sight of Rey’s cargo ship.

BEN  
Uncle Luke...

LUKE  
No-one should ever be alone.

**EXT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

A thunderstorm, heavy and violent. Rain lashes down and thunder rolls in the sky.

Ben Solo’s ship lands on the surface. A dark figure among the driving rain.

**INT. BEN’S SHIP - COCKPIT - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Rey switches off the controls, lets them go. Before her is the Sith Temple. 

PALPATINE (V.O.)  
Come to me, young Rey...

Rey knows this place. 

It seems she was always meant to come to Exegol.

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

The Resistance ships come out of hyperspace, into the atmosphere and the driving rain. Leading the chargee is Black Squadron and a Star Defender ship called the ACKBAR.

Below them is the Sith fleet, combined with the First Order fleet.

It spreads as far as the eye can see.

**INT. POE’S X-WING - COCKPIT - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Poe’s initial optimism dies a fast death.

POE  
It’s endless...

KARE KUN (O.S.)  
(on comms) Black Leader, what do we do?

POE  
(on comms; pulling himself together)  
Connix will be leading the ground invasion. We focus our firepower on the First Order fleet.

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIDGE - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Content, Pryde looks out on Exegol. An OFFICER notices something.

OFFICER  
Supreme Leader, we have Resistance ships on our radar.

PRYDE  
They actually followed us. Use the ion cannons.

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Several Star Destroyers focus their ion cannons on the Resistance fleet.

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Poe sees the cannons.

POE  
(on comms)  
Scramble!

The Resistance ships break apart, drawing fire from each cannon.

The speed of the smaller ships means the cannons can’t quite keep up -- it’s an advantage!

POE  
Yahoo! Keep moving, as long as we do, we've got the advantage!

SNAP WEXLEY  
Copy, Black Leader.

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIDGE - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Pryde notices this. Snarls.

PRYDE  
TIE fighters!

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Over the Nemesis, a fleet of TIEs that blot out the sky.

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

BB-8 screech-beeps.

POE  
I see ‘em!  
(into comms)  
Black Squadron, new plan! Let's get these TIEs, but keep moving!

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

One TIE fighter HITS an X-wing; it’s SURALINDA JAVOS’s.

**INT. SURALINDA’S X-WING - COCKPIT - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Sparks shower Suralinda, a blue-skinned female Squamatan.

SURALINDA  
Ahhh!

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

POE  
Sura!

SURALINDA  
(silence, then, on comms)  
I’m hit, but I’m alright.

POE  
That was close. The whole fleet, spread out now!  
(comms to the Star Defender)  
Captain Ackbar, any news?

**INT. STAR DEFENDER - BRIDGE - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

CAPTAIN ACKBAR, a Mon Calamari, the son of Admiral Gial Ackbar, sits in the captain’s chair.

CAPTAIN ACKBAR  
(to Poe)  
Weapons ready to fire, General!

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Poe nods.

POE  
Good! Focus your firepower on those ion cannons! We’ll keep fighting back these TIEs.

**INT. STAR DEFENDER - BRIDGE - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Captain Ackbar relays Poe’s order.

CAPTAIN ACKBAR  
(to his crew)  
Concentrate all firepower on the ion cannons.

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

BB-8 beeps frantically. Poe looks, notices two TIEs on his tail!

POE  
Two TIEs at my back. Black Three, cover me!

JESSIKA PAVA (O.S.)   
I can’t, I’m drawing too much fire!

POE  
Hang on, BB-8, we’re going old-fashioned!

Poe STEERS the X-wing HARD-RIGHT, turning in a half-circle to face the TIEs --

Without hesitation, two, three shots.

The TIEs fall to the ground, decimated.

BB-8 beeps happily.

POE (CONT'D)  
Woohoo!

Five TIEs surround Poe’s X-wing.

POE (CONT'D)  
Okay. Really old-fashioned.

**EXT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

Rey has her saber ignited. She stands on the stone platform. It DESCENDS --

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

The statues of the ancient Sith surround her in a circle. Seem to be watching as she walks down the pathway, deeper into the temple.

We HEAR chanting, in the old language of the Sith. Rey doesn’t recognise it.

The chanting gets louder as she walks up a set of stone stairs.

Rey steps into --

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - ARENA - NIGHT**

The arena is huge.

Hooded figures in the stands are the ones chanting. Their faces are hidden, but their palms are turned up to the sky.

A giant stone circle in the centre of the arena is engraved with depictions of Sith battles of the past. Before that stands...

The Throne of the Sith.

It is the exact one from Rey’s vision. Thick, angular stone tendrils like a spider’s web. Whoever sits upon it is the spider at its centre. 

Palpatine, the same as he appeared to Ben on Mustafar, stands beside the throne.

PALPATINE  
Welcome, Rey. Rey of Jakku.  
(laughs)  
Did you come alone? But of course. What else to expect from a lowly scavenger?

Rey scowls, hatred for Palpatine bubbling to the surface...

Then.

_Then._

A feeling... a familiar presence in the Force... 

Rey smiles.

REY  
I’m never alone.


	7. Act 2: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final battle!
> 
> I shall warn you: in this chapter, Ben is given a mortal wound by Palpatine - however, I took off the "Major Character Death" warning from this fic because he is quickly resurrected, and remains alive. I've been promising you a HEA, and I will give you all a happily ever after.

**EXT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

It’s Ben! 

Saber in hand, he sprints towards the descended stone platform --

No matter -- he JUMPS!

And lands with a thud.

BEN   
...Ow.

(Definitely too much of his father in him.)

Ben continues running.

Figures in red - SITH TEMPLE GUARDS - confront him. Ben pushes them out of his way with the Force!

Ben rounds a corner --

There they are. The Knights of Ren, standing in a semi-circle and blocking Ben’s path.

Ben comes to a halt.

As one, they all unmask. There’s Jada Ren, female Human. Then there’s VYRR REN, a male Twi’lek. CREGAN REN, a male Human. KIDA REN, a female Chiss. A male Zabrak, CALE REN. And a female O’reenian, CIRI REN.

Seeing Ben, Jada Ren snarls.

JADA REN   
You were always low.

BEN  
So you betrayed Hux too. Why am I not surprised?

JADA REN  
We have only one true Master.   
(to the Knights)  
Kill him.

The Knights ready their weapons.

Ben squares his shoulders, closes his eyes. Centring himself.

Ciri takes the advantage, swings with a METAL AXE -- right at Ben’s neck!

Ben stops it! Holding it with the Force, it just nicks his skin. Nothing else.

Ciri struggles against the hold.

Dodging the swing of her axe, Ben FORCE PUSHES her back! 

He faces the other Knights of Ren.

Ignites his saber. The blue glows in the dark.

He’s ready.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - ARENA - NIGHT**

Palpatine can sense Ben’s presence. Hisses.

PALPATINE  
Solo.

Rey looks at Palpatine with renewed strength, renewed belief.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

Ben and the Knights of Ren duel. The Knights fight dirty, using their weapons and their fists. Ben’s good, defeats two Knights in a row - but he’s tiring.

Jada Ren sees it; delights in it.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - ARENA - NIGHT**

The figures in the stands still chant, their strange language echoing.

REY  
Your power is weak.

PALPATINE  
(laughs)  
Such spirit! I noticed that spirit before. When you fought my apprentice for Ben’s Solo’s soul.

A flicker in Rey’s stony-faced mask.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

Jada Ren kicks Ben in the back -- this wrongfoots him, he stumbles --

Jada grabs his saber, throwing it out of his reach.

Ben runs towards it --

Jada FORCE PULLS him back!

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - ARENA - NIGHT**

Palpatine raises a hand. It is charred and blackened from burns.

The chanting stops.

PALPATINE  
Such a brave, stupid girl. An orphan who only wanted to know her place.

Palpatine gestures to the throne.

REY  
No. I won't.

PALPATINE  
Look upon the throne of the Sith, Rey. With your power... you could build galaxies!

REY  
Never. I know my place. It is not with you.

PALPATINE  
Not even for them?

The roof to the arena OPENS, revealing --

The Resistance. They fight valiantly, but it’s a quickly-losing battle. They are overwhelmed. Resistance ships fall from the sky, hit by cannon fire.

Rey is devastated. Her belief wavering.

PALPATINE  
They followed you here, as you asked. Your family. Ben Solo. You brought them to their deaths!

A tear falls down Rey’s cheek.

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

In the skies, the Resistance takes heavy losses.

**INT. JESSIKA'S X-WING - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

The X-wing takes a hit in the side from an ion cannon.

JESSIKA PAVA  
I’m hit, I’m hit!

**INT. POE’S X-WING - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

POE  
Jessika! Black Five, draw fire! Black Three, retreat!

JESSIKA PAVA (O.S.)  
No, I’m not leaving!

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

A TIE fighter dives down towards Jessika’s X-wing to finish the job --

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Poe aims and shoots the TIE!

POE  
That’s an order, Black Three!

The TIE fighter tumbles down towards the planet surface --

**EXT. EXEGOL - PLAINS - NIGHT**

On the plains of Exegol, Resistance fighters are in the midst of a shoot-out with Stormtroopers and Sithtroopers. The Resistance is losing.

Connix is at the head of the troop, fighting alongside Jannah. Connix speaks into her comms.

CONNIX  
Finn, where the hell are you?!

JANNAH  
We’re getting destroyed out here!

**INT. NEMESIS - CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

Finn has infiltrated the lead Destroyer. He is armed with a blaster rifle. He hears Connix over his comms.

FINN  
(into comms)  
I’m working on it.

Finn hurries down the corridor. He's looking out for Stormtroopers; but they’re all on the plains, fighting the Resistance.

FINN  
I’m near the turbolifts that lead up to the communication and navigation chambers. Only a few...   
(beat)  
Connix, I have an idea. I need you to buy me more time.

**EXT. EXEGOL - PLAINS - NIGHT**

Connix dives out from her foxhole, shooting two Sithtroopers in the chest. This STUNS them, making them collapse. 

None of the Resistance is shooting to kill; they’re instead using their weapons to stun the Sithtroopers and Stormtroopers. 

Connix scrambles back to beside Jannah.

CONNIX  
I can’t promise anything. Get that beacon down!

**INT. NEMESIS - CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

Finn looks out of the viewport at the battle. He sees how catastrophic it’s becoming. Becomes more determined in his plan. 

He speaks into his comms.

FINN  
If we take down the navigation beacon, they’ll just move it to another ship. There’s another way we can do this.

JANNAH (O.S.)  
What the hell are you planning?!

FINN  
Trust me!

Finn runs into the turbolift.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

Palpatine moves closer to Rey.

PALPATINE  
Take the throne. Recite the vow of the Sith, strike the killing blow and take this wasted body!

Rey tightens her grip on her saber. But Palpatine’s words strike a chord.

REY  
That’s how you did the attack. Palpatine’s just a body.

PALPATINE  
Yes... good, good...

REY  
He was never...

Rey looks around the arena, looking closer at the hooded figures.

One by one, the figures pull back their hoods. They are all DARK SIDE VERSIONS of Rey, Ben, Finn, Poe... the old Jedi of Mace Windu, Obi-Wan... even Leia, Luke, Han and Lando!

Rey does not stand before Emperor Palpatine.

She stands before the DARK SIDE itself, in the guise of Palpatine!

PALPATINE  
Strike me down, and I shall always be with you.

Palpatine cackles a full EVIL LAUGH. Revelling in its triumph.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

Ben is being beaten in hand-to-hand combat by each of the Knights, working together as one. This way, they’re too quick to beaten alone.

They finish their assault. 

JADA REN  
Leave him. The Dark side is too strong for him.

Ben falls to his knees before them. Cut and bruised. Near defeat.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - ARENA - NIGHT**

Rey boils with hatred. She turns to Palpatine.

PALPATINE  
There’s no other choice for you, Rey of Jakku. Say it. You know the words.

REY  
Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength.

She lifts her saber, preparing to kill Palpatine --

There’s a small smile on her face --

The world blurs slightly behind her --

REY  
Through strength, I gain...

Rey lets go. Her saber has VANISHED!

PALPATINE  
The bond! No!!

INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT

The saber drops into Ben’s hand.

He smirks. Stands.

The Knights step back.

BEN  
Surprise.

He UNLEASHES -- SWINGS the saber in a circle, cutting down two Knights in one go!

Jada Ren screams, angry.

Ben FORCE JUMPS over her, stabbing her in the back. She falls.

Ben cuts through the last of the Knights smoothly, twirling his saber. He has a natural lightness, the weight of his sins falling away as he defeats each Knight. Finally, Ben Solo stands among six slain Knights. 

He calls for his saber and breaks into a run.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - ARENA - NIGHT**

Rey stands unarmed and proud in front of Palpatine, the Dark side.

REY  
You want me to hate. I refuse.

We HEAR running footsteps.

Ben Solo runs into the arena.

Rey and he see each other for the first time in what feels like an eternity. It’s clear: wherever one is, the other is on the right path with them.

PALPATINE  
A waste. Just like your grandfather!

Palpatine stretches out his arms -- ATTACKS WITH FORCE LIGHTNING!

But! The attack doesn’t work! 

A SHIELD OF PURE FORCE ENERGY acts as a barrier between Palpatine and Rey and Ben!

Rey looks at Ben. She takes his hand.

Palpatine ATTACKS AGAIN -- the Force lightning ricochets like sparks off of the shield!

The shield begins to GROW --

**EXT. EXEGOL - PLAINS - NIGHT**

Resistance ground soldiers are getting killed left, right and centre.

CONNIX  
(into comms)  
General, we’re getting slaughtered out here!

JANNAH  
Wait!

From their position, Connix and Jannah suddenly see this WALL OF ENERGY, reaching into the dark sky --

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Poe looks over the decimated Resistance forces. In his helmet, over the comms, he hears a torrent of calls for help from others in the Resistance fleet.

CAPTAIN ACKBAR (O.S.)  
Our forces can’t take it, General! We need to --

PILOT (O.S.)  
I’m hit, I’m hit --

PILOT 2 (O.S.)  
I’m going down, I can’t stop it --

SURALINDA (O.S.)  
What do we do?!

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Pryde watches the decimation with a triumphant, sickening smirk.

**INT. POE’S X-WING - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

This is, Poe knows, the Resistance’s darkest hour.

POE   
(into comms, all he can say)   
I’m... sorry...

ZORII (O.S.)  
Don’t tell me you’re giving up now, Undercover.

POE  
Zorii?!

ZORII (O.S.)  
Turn around.

BB-8 whistles, urging Poe to do the same. Poe turns his X-wing, to find --

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

The sky is FULL of Resistance allies. Yachts, cruisers, transports, frigates, freighters -- anything with firepower.

Zorii’s LIGHT FREIGHTER is beside the Falcon. They're tiny among the thousands around them.

**INT. ZORII’S SHIP - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Zorii, who is unmasked, grins.

ZORII  
This is Vixen, reporting in.

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - EXEGOL - NIGHT**

More ships give their call signs, flooding Poe’s comms.

HERA SYNDULLA (O.S.)  
This is Ghost, reporting in.

SABINE WREN (O.S.)  
Thought you might need some help!

AHSOKA TANO (O.S.)  
This is Fulcrum, reporting in --

And so on, and so forth. Even --

**INT. WEDGE’S SHIP - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

A light fighter. WEDGE ANTILLES at the controls. Older, greyer, but not yet willing to walk away from a fight.

WEDGE ANTILLES  
Time to right that wrong, Lando!

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Lando laughs. Chewbacca is his co-pilot.

LANDO  
Let’s do this one for Leia.

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - NIGHT**

Rose is in the famous wayward gunner’s seat, getting used to it.

ROSE  
For Leia.   
(reacts to seat)   
This’ll take some getting used to!

**INT. NEMESIS - COMMUNICATIONS CHAMBER - NIGHT**

Finn hears Rose on the comm. Stops.

FINN   
Rose?!

It’s an affectionate disbelief.

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Pryde is shocked. LIEUTENANT VANDA (20s, male) is stood beside him.

PRYDE  
But, where did this navy come from?

LIEUTENANT VANDA  
I think it’s... people, sir.

PRYDE  
Fire at their lead ship.

Vanda is still confused.

LIEUTENANT VANDA  
But... which one, sir?

PRYDE  
(losing patience)   
All of them!

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Four ventral cannons aim on the Resistance fleet. One fires.

Two laser BEAMS shoot towards the fleet, indiscriminate in who they hit --

SUDDENLY, the WALL OF FORCE ENERGY SHOOTS INTO THE SKY!

**INT. POE’S X-WING - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Poe is astonished.

POE   
What the hell...?!

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

The laser beams REVERBERATE OFF the shield -- 

They HIT the Nemesis! The entire ship ROCKS with the force of the hit!

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - NIGHT**

Rose panics.

ROSE   
Finn! Talk to me, are you hit?

**INT. NEMESIS - TURBOLIFT - NIGHT**

The turbolift shudders.

FINN   
(to Rose, over comms)   
I’m good, I’m alright!

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIDGE - NIGHT**

A sense of panic in the air. Even Pryde feels it.

LIEUTENANT VANDA   
Communications chamber showing heavy damage, sir!

PRYDE  
How?!

LIEUTENANT VANDA  
It was so close, it hit a weak spot in our shields, sir, took them out --

PRYDE  
Hold your fire!

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - NIGHT**

Even without Palpatine’s attacks, the shield Rey and Ben forge is strong.

PALPATINE  
A link in the Force... a bond... rarely seen...   
(angry)   
A link that breaks a chain long forged!

He attacks again -- but instead of batting against the bond, he takes from it!

He ABSORBS the energy in the shield --

It RENEWS Palpatine’s body -- his fingers grow back, his skin no longer pallid... 

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

The shield DISAPPEARS.

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Poe knows he needs to act quickly.

POE  
All ships, focus firepower on that lead Destroyer! We get one, we get them all!

KARE KUN (O.S.)   
Roger, Black Leader.

SNAP WEXLEY (O.S.)  
Roger.

WEDGE ANTILLES (O.S.)  
With you.

LANDO (O.S.)  
Happy to.

ZORRI (O.S.)  
Anything you say, Undercover.

Poe is proud.

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - NIGHT**

Rose knows what the Resistance needs to do. But Finn’s on the Nemesis. The weight of what could happen is heavy.

She switches frequencies. It’s just her and Finn.

ROSE  
Finn?

**INT. NEMESIS - CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

Finn steps out from the turbolift, into the corridor. Damage from the hit is obvious.

ROSE (O.S.)  
(over comms)   
Finn?

FINN  
Rose?

ROSE (O.S.)  
Poe wants us to attack the lead ship. He wants us to hit it with everything we’ve got.

Finn gets it. One thing to say, just in case.

FINN  
If I don’t see you --

ROSE (O.S.)  
Don’t say that.

FINN  
I love you.

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - NIGHT**

Rose doesn’t want to say it, because it could be goodbye.

ROSE   
I love you too.

Hoping Finn makes it out.

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

The Resistance launches an attack on the Nemesis. It takes hits easily, severely weakened by the hit from its ventral cannons.

**INT. NEMESIS - COMMUNICATIONS CHAMBER - NIGHT**

Finn runs into the chamber. Wires hanging everywhere, sparks flying. The ship creaks under the weight of the Resistance’s assault. Finn runs to a panel. It has two screens. 

It shows a SITH FLEET STAR DESTROYER, sending out a communication beam to the Nemesis and other Sith fleet Destroyers. The screen says in Basic: “SHIP COMMUNICATIONS: ONLINE”. Finn knows what this means. Each ship in the Sith fleet is connected to one another.

On the second screen, it shows a TROOPER HELMET (signifying both Sithtroopers and Stormtroopers). A script in Basic rolls underneath the helmet diagram. The script is propaganda.

If the ships go down, there’s a chance that the Troopers’ helmets will stop working as well.

**EXT. EXEGOL - PLAINS - NIGHT**

A Stormtrooper shoots dead another Resistance soldier. In his ear, we hear a recording of Pryde.

PRYDE (O.S.)  
Kill the enemy scum, let the First Order rise --

**INT. NEMESIS - BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Lieutenant Vanda notices something else. The sense of panic in the air is strong now.

LIEUTENANT VANDA  
Supreme Leader!

Pryde is anxious.

PRYDE  
What?

LIEUTENANT VANDA  
Someone’s trying to access the fleet communications.

Pryde thinks he knows who it is. He grabs his blaster. It’s small, sleek.

PRYDE  
Concentrate all fire on the Resistance fleet. I’ll deal with this.

**INT. NEMESIS - COMMUNICATIONS CHAMBER - NIGHT**

Finn reads the first screen, searching for what he needs - a way to tell each Sith fleet to enter self-destruct. He finds it.

But it needs a handprint identification of a high-ranking First Order officer.

Behind Finn, the turbolift doors open.

Pryde steps inside, blaster already raised.

He shoots! Hits Finn’s shoulder.

FINN  
Argh!

Finn slams the panel in pain. Pryde kicks Finn to the floor. Steps on his wound. He aims his blaster at Finn’s forehead.

PRYDE  
You will never win.

Finn focuses.

FINN  
Keep telling yourself that.

He FORCE PUSHES Pryde into the air! Brings him back down with a loud thud.

Pryde looks up at Finn. His hair is unkempt, blood on his lip from the hit.

Finn grabs Pryde’s hand, ripping off his glove.

He presses it onto the panel. Holds it there.

The command goes through.

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Squadrons and the galaxy fleet criss-cross in the air, attacking the lead Destroyer every which way.

Below them, above them, each Sith fleet ship EXPLODES.

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - NIGHT**

Rose celebrates.

ROSE  
He did it!   
(to Poe, over comms)   
Poe, Finn did it!

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Poe grins, proud.

POE  
Yeah, he did.

**INT. NEMESIS - COMMUNICATIONS CHAMBER/TURBOLIFT - NIGHT**

Finn is long gone.

Pryde slowly limps towards the turbolift. Devastated. Furious.

He speaks into his comms unit as the turbolift doors slide closed.

PRYDE  
This is Supreme Leader Pryde. I want all fire on that damn fleet!

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

The Nemesis’s cannons begin to warm, preparing. The Resistance and the galaxy fleet prepare their weapons.

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - NIGHT**

Rose clutches her necklace. She can’t see Finn, despite searching.

ROSE  
Please...

She touches her belly.

**INT. NEMESIS - HANGAR - NIGHT**

The hangar is a wreck. Lando’s stolen First Order cruiser, standing in the centre of the hangar, is scorched and burned. 

One TIE fighter survives, however. Finn runs into the hangar, and sees the TIE.

**INT. TIE FIGHTER - NIGHT**

Finn climbs into the pilot seat. Takes in the controls before him.

FINN  
This is very complicated. No, I can do this. I can do this.

He flicks switches. The TIE fighters hums into life.

**INT. POE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Poe squares his shoulders. He can’t wait anymore.

POE  
(into comms)  
All ships. Fire on that Destroyer.

**INT. NEMESIS - HANGAR - NIGHT**

The TIE fighter flies into the air. It JERKS - it’s still attached by a cable!

**INT. TIE FIGHTER - NIGHT**

Finn feels the jerk.

FINN  
Damn it!

He detaches the cable.

**INT. NEMESIS - HANGAR - NIGHT**

The cable SNAPS OFF --

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

Each ship BLASTS ITS LASERS at the Destroyer. 

EXPLOSIONS, left and right and centre! A DECIMATION.

**INT. NEMESIS - TURBOLIFT - NIGHT**

Pryde, Supreme Leader. Alone. He hears the explosions.

The turbolift JUDDERS TO A HALT -- 

The lights FLICKER OFF --

**EXT. EXEGOL - NIGHT**

The Nemesis EXPLODES.

Finn FLIES OUT into the air, leaving the First Order behind -- once and for all.

**INT. STAR DESTROYER - BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Another Star Destroyer. Through the viewport, CAPTAIN SUNDAR (40s, male) watches the Nemesis falling from the sky. It leaves a trail of debris and smoke in its way. His next-in-command, LIEUTENANT RIOU (20s, female), stands next to him.

LIEUTENANT RIOU   
Captain? What do we do?

CAPTAIN SUNDAR  
(wisely)  
We surrender to the Resistance. And we beg on their mercy.

The First Order is done. Defeated.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - ARENA - NIGHT**

Palpatine’s body is fully restored. His milky white pupils glow yellow.

Rey and Ben lie unconscious on the floor of the arena.

Palpatine detaches himself from his machine --

Ascends the steps to the Sith Throne --

Ben stirs. Watches as Palpatine sits in the throne.

Above them, the air is filled with the debris of the battle.

BEN  
It’s over. You lost the fleet.

PALPATINE  
There are other ways to rule a galaxy.

Palpatine means possessing not Ben, but Rey. 

Ben looks to Rey. She’s beginning to wake, but she needs more time.

Ben struggles to his feet. He clutches his saber.

PALPATINE  
(chuckles)  
You would duel me?

Ben drags himself closer to Palpatine’s throne. He sinks to his knees.

PALPATINE (CONT'D)  
Pledge your allegiance? My boy... The last Skywalker... a true fool!

Palpatine stands, producing a saber from the folds of his cloak.

He ignites it -- it’s double-bladed, blood red.

PALPATINE  
I see your mind. You cannot trick me!

He raises his saber to strike Ben dead --

Ben ignites his saber and ATTACKS PALPATINE!

Palpatine swiftly defends Ben’s attack, pushing him back. 

Rey is on her feet now.

Palpatine faces them both.

PALPATINE

So long it has been...

He snarls, going in for an ATTACK on REY!

Rey ignites her saber --

SMASHES her blade against Palpatine’s -- 

Palpatine attacks Ben --

Ben defends with a quick PARRY --

The fight is ferocious, but Ben and Rey move like a blur together, fending off Palpatine’s attacks. Equals battling against the Dark.

Finally, Rey’s blade connects with Palpatine’s. He pushes his blade hard against hers --

BEN  
Rey!

Rey looks --

Ben THROWS HIS SABER to her, even though it exposes him --

Rey CATCHES IT! And --

She THRUSTS IT deep into Palpatine’s chest!

Palpatine staggers back.

Fury lights in his eyes.

Suddenly, he JAMS his blade deep into Ben’s chest!

REY  
BEN!!

Palpatine’s body falls to the floor with a thud. 

The hooded figures disappear like smoke in the wind. Rey hurries to Ben’s side.

BEN  
I told you... I’d come back...

Rey laughs, the sound thick with crying. She presses her hand to Ben’s wound, which is a fatal one in his gut. Tries to heal him.

Nothing happens.

BEN  
It’s okay...

REY  
I’m not strong enough.

Ben cups her face, and smiles. He falls to the ground, Rey struggling to catch him.

Rey sinks onto her side.

She cradles Ben’s wound.

She cries.

Rolling onto her back, Rey looks up into the sky.

The Sith fleet destroyed --

She looks beyond that -- 

Into the very stars themselves --

REY  
Please.

**EXT. GALAXY - NIGHT**

Clusters of stars, nebulas, drift through the sky.

They slowly begin to shift.

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - ARENA - NIGHT**

Those very same stars are reflected in Rey’s eyes.

**EXT. GALAXY - NIGHT**

A whisper comes.

LUKE (V.O.)  
A thousand generations live in you now...

YODA (V.O.)  
The Jedi path end, it must...

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (V.O.)  
Bring balance to the Force, Rey...

MACE WINDU (V.O.)  
Heal that which is broken...

QUI-GON JINN (V.O.)  
Let the path be remade...

OBI-WAN KENOBI (V.O.)  
Don’t be afraid...

**EXT. CRAIT - DAY (VISION)**

Crait is a painting of searing blues and whites and greys. But its surface is a shimmering reflection that blurs the line of the horizon.

We are looking at a vergence of the Force.

Rey lies on the surface. Here, in this limbo state, her muddy robes stick out like a sore thumb. Her hair is down. She is unarmed, free from loyalty to either side of the Force.

Beside her, lies Ben. He is the same as her; wearing his wounds and clothes from the battle, but unarmed.

Rey turns her head, looking towards the horizon.

A WOMAN, wearing robes that are a mix of the Sith and the Jedi styles, stands a way off from them. Her robes are dark grey. This is THE FORCE.

Rey knows. The battle has drained her and Ben. But the Force has responded to her plea.

The Force turns. She has the face of SHMI SKYWALKER.

THE FORCE (V.O.)  
You both have fought a battle long waiting. The fate of the Force has been at last decided.

Tendrils of skin lap over Ben’s wound, HEALING it. 

His facial scar too, heals.

THE FORCE (V.O.)  
No longer shall there be the Jedi, no longer the Sith. There will be the Light and Dark. There shall be balance. This is my gift to you. The Force is in balance.

A great big WHOOSH --

**INT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - ARENA - NIGHT**

Rey wakes. She sits up. Looks at Ben. Hoping.

Ben’s heart BEATS.

Slowly, Ben opens his eyes like waking up after a long sleep.

BEN  
Hi.

REY  
Hi.

Ben sits up. Rey cradles his face. Amazed, the good sort of disbelief.

They lean in --

And they KISS. Relieved, grateful, happy to be with each other at last.

BEN  
It’s over, isn’t it?

REY  
It’s over, yes.

They embrace, hugging each other tightly.

REY  
It’s over.

Around them, the arena begins to CRUMBLE.

**EXT. EXEGOL - SITH TEMPLE - DAY**

Resistance ships fly into the atmosphere, away from Exegol. Frigates tow the surrendered Destroyers.

The Sith temple sinks into the plains of Exegol. Ben and Rey limp away from it, towards their two ships.

Above, they hear a familiar engine. The Falcon lands in front of them -- 

The ramp opens --

Out walks Lando Calrissian.

LANDO  
(to Ben)  
That was some lousy crap you pulled.

Ben avoids Lando’s eyes. He knows Lando’s right. But --

Lando puts something around Ben’s neck. It’s Han’s Rebellion medal.

LANDO  
Han gave it to me, ages ago, for safekeeping. Now, I think it needs a new owner.

Ben is moved. Rey squeezes his hand in comfort.

Underneath their feet, the ground RUMBLES --

REY  
The whole planet’s collapsing.

LANDO  
I’d say that’s our cue.

Lando, Ben and Rey head into the Falcon. The ship TAKES OFF. 

Exegol CRUMBLES underneath the strength of a new day.

**INT. MILLENIUM FALCON - GALAXY AT LIGHTSPEED - DAY**

Ben and Rey sit side by side at the holo-games table. Both exhausted but happy, tranquil.

Rose climbs up the gunner position’s ladder.

ROSE  
That’s the last time I see action for a while.

Rey jumps up and throws her arms around Rose in a hug.

REY  
(concerned)  
Oh, I didn’t -- did I?

ROSE  
Just took down the First Order, squeeze as much as you want.

Rose sees Ben. The mood quietens.

REY  
Rose, this is --

ROSE  
I know. The former Supreme Leader of the galaxy.

Ben removes Han’s medal from around his neck. Feels the weight of it.

BEN  
I have a lot to atone for.

ROSE  
Mm-hm. But for now... thank you.

She heads into the cockpit.

Out of the cockpit comes Chewbacca. Ruffles Rose’s hair playfully.

Ben tenses.

Chewbacca slowly approaches Ben. He ROARS angrily, right into Ben’s face.

Then -- he HUGS HIM. Weeps with relief.

CHEWBACCA  
(in Shryiiwook)  
 _Han always knew you’d come back._

Ben understands every word.


	8. Act 3: Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has obviously been something of an experiment, posting this kind of format on AO3 for the first time but I think it's gone well...! Thank you for reading, thank you for leaving kudos and an extra thank you for commenting! ❤️❤️❤️

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS - CLEARING - DAY**

Ships land among the jungle trees. The Falcon is among them.

Chewbacca hurries down the ramp to embrace Maz.

Other crew members reunite. They celebrate the victory and mourn the lost. Hugging, kissing, crying.

Unmasked, confused Stormtroopers and Sithtroopers are greeted warmly by Jannah, Jack and Caro. First Order officers are taken into custody.

Poe climbs out of his X-wing. He scratches BB-8’s belly.

He reunites with Black Squadron, who all made it; Suralinda Javos, Kare Kun, Snap Wexley and Jessika Pava. They’re injured but alive.

Among the ships, Poe spots a battered, scorched TIE fighter. 

The sight is a relief, heart-filling.

Poe makes his way through the crowd.

And there he is: Finn.

A bit battered, with a dressing on his wound, but alive.

Poe and Finn hug.

POE  
You’re the best man I ever knew, Finn.  
(Finn smiles)  
Keep that. It suits you.

FINN  
You’re a great man, Poe.

ROSE (O.S.)  
Finn!

Poe and Finn turn. Rose sprints towards Finn, throwing her arms around his neck. Finn hugs her just as tightly.

ROSE  
Thank god, you made it, you made it...

FINN  
Wouldn’t miss this for the world, sweetheart.

They kiss.

Rose turns to Poe and hugs him.

POE  
(overjoyed)  
Come here.

He hugs her, kissing her cheek.

Poe steps away from Finn and Rose. Suddenly tired, feeling the effects of the battle at last.

Zorii walks up to him.

ZORII  
You did good, Undercover.

POE  
So, you found a cause to fight for.

ZORII  
It took a while.  
(talking about Finn)  
Don’t worry. You’ll get over it. Just takes time.

Poe glances at Finn and Rose. He's proud of them both. Loves them.

POE  
I know. I’ll be alright.

Then -- 

Down the ramp of the Falcon comes Ben Solo, with Rey beside him.

Their hands intertwined. The crowd goes quiet.

The crowd parts as Rey leads Ben towards --

**INT. LEIA’S TOMB - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

Leia lies in tranquil repose.

Ben hasn’t seen this before now. Only known of it.

At the entrance to the tomb, the Resistance silently, respectfully gathers.

BEN  
She looks peaceful.

He can’t contain it any longer. Ben cries and cries.

Wipes away his tears.

BEN  
Mom. I’m so sorry.

Ben feels a hand at his arm. Thinks it’s Rey.

But Rey’s eyes widen in surprise.

Ben lifts his head.

There, before him, touching his shoulder is LEIA ORGANA as a Force Ghost. She’s smiling.

LEIA  
My son.  
(beat)  
May the Force be with you.

Murmurs of surprise break out among the crowd at seeing Leia.

Leia’s Force ghost disappears.

Ben looks at Han’s medal.

BEN  
I don’t deserve this.

He stands.

Puts the medal next to Leia’s necklace.

**EXT. LEIA'S TOMB - AJAN KLOSS - DAY**

Chewbacca ROARS TRIUMPHANTLY. Now, everyone cheers.

Among them, Maz beams.

MAZ  
That’s my boyfriend!

Rey looks at Ben.

REY  
So... how do you feel?

BEN  
Now that I don’t have a hundred voices in my head?

Rey laughs. Ben kisses the top of her head.

**EXT. NABOO - VARYKINO - DAY**

A bright blue sky. A galaxy at peace. 

Birds sit on a rock, pecking. 

The roar of a ship’s engine disturbs them, sends them flying.

The Millenium Falcon flies low over the water, approaching the sands of Naboo.

It lands in the white sand.

The ramp descends. Rey walks down it.

She has a satchel on her shoulder. A new saber, hand-built, on her hip. Her hair is down. She wears now not the robes of a Jedi, but the robes of a traveller. Her strength in the Force is shown not in which side she’s chosen, but how she carries herself. How she wields it.

Rey walks down the shore a while, towards the Varykino villa.

**EXT. VARYKINO GARDENS - NABOO - DAY**

A long set of steps face Rey. She ascends quickly, at a jog.

In the gardens, she finds a large willow tree.

She kneels at the base of its trunk. Rey takes a pack from her satchel.

She unravels it. Inside, is the legacy saber.

BEN (O.S.)  
Rey?

Rey turns.

Ben wears the clothes of a traveller also. He is at peace with his strength in the Force, and his place in the universe.

REY  
Just figuring out where to put it.

Ben crouches beside her.

BEN  
How about...

He digs a hole with his hands in the grass.

BEN  
Here?

Rey nods. She gently lays the saber into the hole.

Together, they cover it with the soil.

A gardener, TYM VOLSH (60s, bearded, complains about his knees), enters.

TYM  
Who are you?

Ben and Rey stand together.

REY  
I’m Rey.

She feels a soft, tell-tale breeze --

Looks to her right --

There, underneath the tree, are the Force ghosts of ANAKIN SKYWALKER and PADME AMIDALA. Reunited. Beside them is Luke. Leia. And, fading in at the last, Han.

Rey grins. She offers her hand to Ben. He takes it.

REY (CONT'D)  
I’m Rey Solo.

Ben and Rey walk hand in hand away from the garden. 

The Skywalkers can live in eternal peace.

Happy ever after.

FADE OUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find a PDF copy of this through Google Drive ([LINK HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tj4S5UuZl8nY0BGqXrqXo0vC2aGOJv13/view?usp=sharing)). Any problems, let me know!


End file.
